


Świąteczna sprawa

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Kidfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbliżają się święta, Sherlock nie ma sprawy, a John potrzebuje pomocy przy opiece nad córką. W tle flirtowanie z pewnym konsultantem kryminalnym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pierwsza wskazówka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/gifts).



> Powiem tylko, że nie umiem pisać komedii, ale pomysł chodził za mną bardzo... natrętnie. I chciałam napisać coś słodkiego na święta. Jako prezent. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. A przynajmniej uśmiechniecie się, kiedy będziecie czytali. A, wkradł się tam też taki delikatny fluff... I tak, pan Smith to ten, o którym myślicie. W razie pytań, piszcie. Będę wdzięczna za każdą opinię i kudosa :)
> 
> I przede wszystkim WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT!

DZIEWIĘĆ DNI!

Dziewięć dni minęło od ostatniej sprawy!

Zlecenie od pana Smitha, który wyjaśnił w przesłanym mailu – o osobliwym aliansie northpol – obecną sytuację w rozpadającym się małżeństwie – pojawiło się w skrzynce odbiorczej wczesnym, czwartkowym popołudniem. Mężczyzna podał szereg niepotrzebnych informacji o domniemanej zdradzie. Jako powód podał nadmierne przepracowanie w okresie świątecznym oraz stres i skrzeczący personel, w dodatku naprawa pojazdu, którym zapewniał byt... rodzinie opóźniła się z powodu urlopu zdrowotnego (ostatni powód wydawał się tak absurdalny, że Sherlock postanowił skreślić go z listy i udawać, a w tym był zdecydowanie dobry, że nigdy go nie przeczytał). Pan Smith podejrzewał małżonkę, że oczekiwała czegoś więcej, że nie sprostał oczekiwaniom. Sentymentalność.

Jednak Sherlock przyparty do muru przez Mycrofta i nudę – przede wszystkim nudę, nie ma mowy, żeby przyznał się, że to starszy brat wymusił na nim coś, czego absolutnie nie planował się podjąć, nawet jeżeli zaintrygowała go niespodziewana wizyta i dziwne zachowanie – postanowił poświęcić panu Smithowi chwilę swojego cennego czasu.

Pani Hudson oznajmiła, że po kolejnej strzelaninie w mieszkaniu, odmówi sprzątania i zaopatrywania Sherlocka w... towar. Tak, to był przeważający argument. Nie to, żeby się przyznał do tego, ale... to w końcu pani Hudson. Kto odmawia tak uroczej staruszce? Nawet Sherlock nie był w stanie.

Dlatego przyjął sprawę pana Smitha.

W odpowiedzi zwrotnej postarał się o formalny ton. Zignorował nawet – chociaż było to trudniejsze niż planował – „hohoho” poprzedzające pozdrowienia na końcu maila. Miesiące spędzone z Johnem pod jednym dachem uwrażliwiły go na pewne społeczne... konwenanse. Zwłaszcza, kiedy liczba spraw spadła do trzech, czterech miesięcznie.

Spodziewał się wybuchu entuzjazmu po powrocie z martwych i spektakularnym pokrzyżowaniu planów terrorystów, media doceniły ponownie jego... potencjał – chociaż mało go interesowało ich zdanie, wydawały się jednak pomagać... w pewnym stopniu. Poprzednim razem zadziałało... Może przeoczył jakiś poważny szczegół? Zapomniał się uśmiechnąć do zdjęcia? Ludzie lubili, kiedy się uśmiechał, podobno był czarujący... Niedorzeczności.

Umówił się na zwykłe spotkanie w sprawie dawno zaginionego krewnego pana Smitha – na co klient usilnie nalegał. I na wizytę z małżonką. Sherlock nie zauważył nic szczególnego w tej sprawie, ale od czasu, gdy John Watson wprowadził się na Baker Street i długie tygodnie po tym, zaczął dostrzegać, że wizyta... jakkolwiek niedorzeczna i irracjonalna by nie była, czasami – zbyt rzadko – okazywała się interesująca.

W piątkowe przed południe na Baker Street zawitało osobliwe małżeństwo. Wspierająca żona trzymała pod rękę męża – spora nadwaga, zamiłowanie do... babeczek z czekoladą i miętówek – a gdy opowiadał o ciotce z południa, żona rzuciła mu podejrzane spojrzenie. Potem spojrzała na Sherlocka, ale poznał wymuszony uśmiech, troska – prawdziwa, tyle mógł powiedzieć ze swojego miejsca – przelewała się z całej je postawy.

Zbyt proste! To wszystko było banalnie proste. Czy on tego nie widział? Nosiła nowe ubrania, lepiej pasujące do jej ciała, podkreślające kobiecość. Przez ostatnie tygodnie zaczęła kupować mu nowe ubrania, przybrała na wadze – trzy do pięciu kilogramów, mogła wreszcie zmieścić się w wymarzoną sukienkę podkreślającą krągłości... Sherlock uniósł brew. Och, co za pomyłka! Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć o zdradzie?!

– Nie, nie zdradza pana. To chyba oczywiste! Jest pan ślepy. Nie, proszę nie odpowiadać. To nie było pytanie.

Sherlock poderwał się z miejsca i wskazał na żonę, która podskoczyła przestraszona. Mąż zamrugał, a potem skierował wzrok na swoją drugą połówkę. Patrzył długo, ale nie widział niczego nowego. Wtedy detektyw podzielił się nabytymi informacjami. Małżonkowie spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani. Pan Smith wyraźnie zarumienił się, a uśmiech ukryty po siwą, bujną brodą przygasł. Natomiast pani Smith wydawała się oburzoną.

– Jeżeli to wszystko... Mam ważniejsze sprawy – wyprosił ich z salonu, zanim zdążyli odpowiedzieć na niegrzeczne zachowanie detektywa konsultanta.

Proste. Zwyczajne. Nudne! Problemy zwykłych ludzi go nie interesowały. Potrzebował czegoś większego, misternie splecionego z powtykanymi mylącymi wskazówkami.

Sherlock warknął poirytowany.

Potrzebował prawdziwej sprawy!

Poderwał się z kanapy i podszedł do biurka, gdzie leżał otwarty laptop. Przesunął wzrokiem po krzykliwych nagłówkach, odświeżył parę razy przeglądarkę, niecierpliwie stukając w klawiaturę, sprawdził skrzynkę pocztową, ponownie stronę z wiadomościami. Nic! Nikt nikogo nie zabił przed świętami! Nawet siebie! Święta! Co roku o tej porze ludzie wydają się zapominać o popełnianiu zbrodni!

Sherlock szarpnął za szlafrok i okrył się nim jak zbroją. Dwa lata pościgu za ludźmi Moriarty'ego i likwidowania jego pajęczej sieci odzwyczaiły go od nudnych, bezowocnych dni; wpatrywania się w sufit, liczenia much, zgadywania, kto odwiedzał panią Hudson, strzelania do uśmiechniętej buźki na ścianie. Czekania na sprawę! Czekania! Musiał czekać, aż wydarzy się coś interesującego, żeby mógł zająć rozbiegane myśli, biegającego bez celu fakty, wyłapywane szczegóły i nasuwające się nachalnie skojarzenia.

DOŚĆ!

Musiał znaleźć sobie sprawę! Sprawę! Kradzież. Szantaż. Morderstwo. Samobójstwo! Nie, to zbyt proste. Nie interesowały go powody, a przy samobójstwach miały większe znaczenie niż szczegóły... Może coś innego... Porwanie. Przy porwaniu ofiara żyła, ale mogła zginąć... Liczył się czas i poszlaki... Nie, zbyt dużo denerwujących ludzi, myślących za głośno, płaczących rodziców, jakby ich łzy miały coś zmienić, przyśpieszyć sprawę albo wpłynąć na wrażliwość porywaczy. Jeżeli tak by się stało, nie byliby warci jego uwagi.

Myśl, myśl, myśl... Myśl! Co jeszcze? Co jeszcze...? Oszustwo z podwójnym morderstwem i fałszywymi dowodami... To dobry początek... Tak, gdyby tylko udało mu się przekonać Lestrade, żeby... Jaki dzisiaj dzień? Środa? Nie, chyba piątek. Piątek... To znaczy, że już zajął się tą sprawą...

Niepozorny kamerdyner miał romans ze sprzątaczką, która uwiodła go, żeby mieć dostęp do sejfu. Rozegrała to nawet nieźle, trochę za dobrze, jak na prostą służącą. Była zbyt głupia na tak dobrze zaplanowaną akcję. Musiała mieć... Dopracowane zabójstwo, spreparowane dowody, przygotowani świadkowie, wiarygodna wersja wydarzeń i staranie przygotowane luki... Jakby ktoś chciał... Zaplanował...

Zabójstwo na zlecenie! Tak, tak. Tak! Och, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał?! Jak mógł być tak głupi...

– Och, to takie... przebiegłe.

Jego pająk znowu rozpuszczał sieci. Na mniejszą skalę, żeby nie wrócić uwagi Mycrofta, ale już widoczne i w zasięgu wzroku.

Złapał za telefon i wystukał szybką wiadomość. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy szukał właściwego numeru w spisie kontaktów.

_Potrzebuję sprawy. Dzisiaj. SH_

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi przez kilka minut. Usiadł na kanapie, spoglądając co kilka sekund na aparat, ale nie doczekał się żadnej wiadomości. Prychnął. No jasne! Wspaniale! Skoro tak... Ponownie położył się na kanapie, obrażony na cały świat, który odmawiał zapewniania mu rozrywki, a już w szczególności...

– Sherlock, kochanie, wychodzę, ale pamiętaj, że za dwadzieścia minut pojawi się z John. Mówił, że ma do ciebie sprawę. Ja będę u pani Timothy, biedna, dowiedziała się, że mąż ją zdradza... – westchnęła, utkwiła zamyślony wzrok w stoliku, ale ocknęła się i uśmiechnęła do pleców Sherlocka, wytrącana z krainy wspomnień. – Przygotowałam dla niej ciasto i sięgnęłam po zapasy...

– Pani Hudson! – wrzasnął Sherlock, nawet nie odwracając się.

Kobieta cofnęła się przestraszona, ale odzyskała panowanie nad sobą po dłuższej chwili, w czasie której Sherlock ponownie pogrążył się w myślach.

– Och, kochanie, jestem pewna, że niebawem znowu znajdzie się dla ciebie interesująca sprawa. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy zniknąłeś... – przerwała na chwilę. – Ludzie muszą się znowu przyzwyczaić i wszystko wróci do normy. Zobaczysz. Dostaniesz swoje jakieś miłe, makabryczne morderstwo i będziesz mógł znowu odwiedzić kostnicę... – pocieszała go lekkim, swobodnym tonem.

Kiedy nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi, westchnęła i wyszła. Chwilę później Sherlock usłyszał, jak schodzi po schodach, a potem zamyka drzwi. Znowu był sam...

Telefon zadrżał, dwie wiadomości z rzędy, po chwili trzecia. Tak!

Sherlock poderwał się z miejsca i pośpiesznie odblokował ekran, żeby przeczytać wiadomości. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że wszystkie pochodziły od tego samego nadawcy.

_Czyżbyś się nudził? JM_

_Podobała ci się ostatnia? Przyznaj się, Sherly, myślałeś, że to żona, prawda? JM_

_Wiem, że tak! Przede mną nie musisz udawać. JM_

Sherlock prychnął, pokręcił głową, ale delikatny uśmiech na ustach pozostał. Oczywiście, że musiał wprowadzić kilka mylących tropów, przez które Sherlock zmarnował kilka godzin w poszukiwaniu bezużytecznych informacji, jednocześnie zadowolony i sfrustrowany zmarnowanym czasem.

_Sprawa, Jim. Chcę sprawy. SH_

_Lubię, kiedy jesteś taki właaadczy. JM_

_Ale następnym razem musisz się bardziej postarać. JM_

Uśmiechnął się, podniósł z kanapy i sprawdził pocztę, widząc nową wiadomość bez tytułu. I kilka załączników, które okazały się linkami do stron plotkarskich portali, jedna do serwisu z wiadomościami. Bez podpisu, z zaszyfrowanym nadawcą.

Sprawa! Wreszcie miał sprawę! Och, jak on kochał morderstwa! I Jim to wiedział, dlatego podesłał mu jedno ze swoich zleceń, chociaż gdyby Sherlock się trochę wysilił, poczekał kilka godzin, aż Scotland Yard dostanie zgłoszenie o zaginięciu a potem anonimową wiadomości o odnalezieniu zwłok, sama by do niego przyszła.

Mężczyzna pochodził z Londynu, miał blisko pięćdziesiąt siedem lat i pokaźny rachunek bankowy. I zazdrosną żonę, zawziętego brata i znienawidzoną teściową. Pięknie! Wspaniale!

Poderwał się z krzesła, okrążył je rozanielony. Idealnie! Tak, tego właśnie potrzebował. Och, to takie wspaniałe. Musiał poszukać informacji o rodzinie, dotrzeć do partnerów biznesowych, współpracowników, wybadać teren, zanim policja pojawi się u niego z prośbą o pomoc w trudnej do wyjaśnienia sprawie. Czy mógłby pomyśleć o czymś lepszy?!

Po godzinie poszukiwań nie znalazł żadnych zadowalających informacji o denacie, ślady prowadziły jednoznacznie do zazdrosnej, młodej żony, która poślubił przed dwoma laty, spisał intercyzę – podejrzewał, że może pragnąć pieniędzy, przynajmniej nie okazał się naiwnym głupcem – zabezpieczył się także przez zachłannymi krewnymi. Sherlock nie znalazł nic nadzwyczajnego w oficjalnych rejestrach. Widział jednak, że Jim nie pokazałby mu sprawy, gdyby była PROSTA. Musiał pomyśleć. Myśl, do licha!

– Skup się! Myśl! –mamrotał, krążąc po pokoju.

Co przegapił? Czego nie zauważył? Co pominął? Żona... Sprawdził przeszłość, pożycie małżeństwie interesowało media w równym stopniu jak dotacje dla potrzebujących. Wydawała się idealna, żadnej kryminalnej przeszłości, przykładna obywatelka, prosta dziewczyna zakochana w starszym od siebie o czterdzieści lat mężczyźnie. Nie, to nie żona. Brat? Czego dowiedział się o bracie? Dobre, zdrowe relacje, pełne wsparcie rodziny, szwagierki przyjaźniły się, chodziły na zakupy, odwiedzały, organizowały przyjęcia... Jednak coś mu umykało, coś istotnego... To musi chodzić o szwagierkę. Kobieta. Trzydzieści lat. Rozwódka. Trójka dzieci z pierwszego małżeństwa. Dwoje z drugim mężem. Pochodzi z północy. Liverpool? Manchester? Co widział o...

Bzyczenie dochodzące z dołu skutecznie go rozproszyło. Warknął i zatrzasnął laptopa i wrócił na kanapę, nadąsany położył się na kanapie jak obrażone dziecko i zamknął oczy. Coś jednak nadal go bardzo denerwowało. Brzęczenie, natrętne bzyczenie. Mucha... Nie, to nie to, to nie mucha. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując porównać intensywność buczenia w głowie, szukając źródła, ale było za daleko. I nie ustawało przez kilka minut. Myśl, że to dzwonek do drzwi zirytowała go jeszcze bardziej!

– Pani Hudson, drzwi! – wrzasnął i wrócił na swoje miejsce na kanapie, zdenerwowany na kogokolwiek, kto dobijał się od tej porze do drzwi. – Pani Hudson!

Bzyczenie jednak nie ustawało, gorzej, dołączyło go niego głośne pukanie. Niecierpliwe. I głośne.

– Panie Hudson! Ktoś puka do drzwi! – krzyknął w progu pokoju, ale nie zamierzał schodzić po schodach.

W zamian odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do swojego pokoju, żeby unikać wszelkiego rozpraszania. Bzyczenie stłumiły zatrzaśnięte drzwi sypialni, jednak ciepła pościel i spokój, którego szukał okazały się bardzie wyczerpującego. Musiał wrócić do salonu po laptopa i komórkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy może w tym czasie pojawił się coś interesującego.

Telefon dzwonił. Tak! Tak, sprawa, to pewnie Lestrande. Policja po raz kolejny wykazuje się niekompetencją i potrzebują jego pomocy przy sprawie! Ich sprawie! Jego sprawie. To musiał być Lestrande! Sherlock wpadł do salonu, ale komóra zamarła w tym momencie. Złapał ją, żeby sprawdzić ostatnie połączenie. Ostatnich dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń i tuzin smsów.

John. John? Nie umawiał się z Johnem.

Sherlock rzucił aparat na stolik, jęcząc sfrustrowany. Nie, ostatnio rozmawiał z przyjacielem we wtorek, a dzisiaj był piątek. Umówili się na święta i po krótkiej rozmowie, narzekaniach nad stan, do jakiego Sherlock znowu doprowadził siebie i mieszkanie – ostatnią sprawę miał dwa tygodnie temu, na litość boską! Czy oni tego nie rozumieli?! Dokładnie dziewięć dni! I zabrali mu pistolet. Pani Hudson żaliła się, że hałasy przeraziły jej gości. Kandydatów do wynajmu mieszkania obok Sherlocka.

Nowa wiadomość. Złapał telefon i przeczytał treść.

_Na litość boską, Sherlock, otwórz drzwi! CZEKAM!_

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na schody. Przeczytał pozostałe wiadomości.

_Nadal stoję pod drzwiami. I, tak, jestem wściekły!_

_Wiem, że jesteś w domu! Słyszałem cię._

_Nadal czekam aż otworzysz._

_Sherlock, to ja, zapomniałem kluczy._

_Dzwoniłem do pani Hudson. Jest zajęta, więc sam będziesz musiał mi otworzyć._

_I zapomniałem kluczy._

_Tak, wiem, że nie lubisz dzieci, ale to nagła sytuacja. Będę za dziesięć minut._

_A tak, zapomniałem, wybacz, że nie ma mnie, żebym podał ci telefon i odebrał za ciebie._

_Czemu nie odbierasz? To ważne._

Nawet przez sms Sherlock wyczuwał irytację, mimo że czytał wiadomości w odwróconej kolejności. Kiedy nadeszło nowe połączenie, odebrał jeszcze przed drugim sygnałem.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał.

– Nareszcie! – wrzasnął do słuchawki, ale odchrząknął, jakby nagły wybuch spowodował coś nieoczekiwanego i niepożądanego. – Otwórz drzwi, proszę.

I zakończył połączenie. Po tonie głosu Sherlock wiedział, że jest zirytowany albo bardziej wściekły i zmęczony. Wstał z kanapy, owinął się szczelnie szlafrokiem i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

John stał w progu z nosidełkiem w ręku i torbą na ramieniu. I miną na twarzy, jakby zamierzał rzucić się na niego, ale jednocześnie nie spodziewał się niczego innego po Sherlocku. Tylko John potrafił być nim rozczarowany w równym stopniu jak wściekłym na samego siebie.

– John.

– Sherlock.

Ledwie się obejrzał, a już wbiegał po schodach. Usłyszał za sobą trzask drzwi i ciche westchnienie.

– Dzwoniłem – oświadczył John, kiedy wszedł do salonu.

Postawił na stoliku nosidełko. Sherlock siedział przy biurku, otwierając laptopa.

– A ja odebrałem.

– Dzwoniłem dziesięć razy! – warknął John.

– Jedenaście – poprawił Sherlock.

Przez chwilę John wyglądał, jakby rozważał rzucenie się na niego. Był zdenerwowany i rozproszony. Zmęczony. Nie przespał ostatnich dwóch nocy. Dyżur? Nie, nocną zmianę miał przedwczoraj, więc trzy noce.

– Harry jest w szpitalu. Muszę się z nią spotkać – wyjaśnił John, a mina sugerowała, że chętnie zająłby się innymi sprawami. I wrócił do kochającej rodziny pomóc w przygotowania przed świątecznych.

Bez słowa zajął fotel przy kominku, przesunął dłonią po oparciu. Nie był pewny, czy powinien tutaj przyjść. Długo milczał, a Sherlock zastanawiał się, w jakiej sprawie związanej z Harry mógł pomóc Johnowi. Prześledził w pamięci możliwości, ale odkrył, że nie znalazł żadnego powiązania, dlatego z niecierpliwością czekał. John jednak uparcie milczał, skubiąc obicie fotela.

Nie popełniła przestępstwa, inaczej już by o tym powiedział. Nie, to prawdopodobnie załamanie, może nawrót nałogu, który starała się zwalczać. Została porzucona w święta z powodu wątpliwej wstrzemięźliwości podczas przyjęcia mikołajkowego?

Milczenie trwało niezręczną chwilę, po której John spojrzał na Sherlocka, potem na nosidełko i westchnął. Pochylił się, odchrząkując, otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, patrząc na dziecko.

– Chcę, żebyś zajął się Sarah – odchrząknął, unikając zszokowanego spojrzenia Sherlocka. – Proszę? – Odchrząknął ponownie. Nie zamierzał tutaj przychodzić i prosić o pomoc najlepszego przyjaciela, który – nie bez przyczyny – wydawał się najmniej kompetentną osobą do tego zadania.

Czuł się zakłopotany. Wiercił się w miejscu, stukał palcami o podłokietniki.

– Tylko przez kilka godzin. Pani Hudson obiecała, że wróci, żeby ci pomóc. Musisz tylko... być tutaj – dodał, jakby znając odpowiedź Sherlocka i uprzedzając wszelkie protesty.

Sherlock nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, dlatego milczał. Zdziwiony wyraz twarzy przenikało zmieszanie, a po nim rumieńce zakłopotania. John chyba nie sądził, że nadawał się na opiekunkę do dzieci. Sam tak powiedział, kiedy Mary zaproponowała, że zostawią Sarah z Sherlockiem.

– John... – zaczął, ale jego przyjaciel uniósł dłoń i spojrzał na niego, jakby wiedział, co zamierzał powiedzieć i prosił, żeby tego nie robił, bo sytuacja i tak wydawała się dla niego zbyt trudna.

– Wiem, Sherlock, że proszę... – chrząknął. – Chcę powiedzieć, że...

– Dobrze – zgodził się Sherlock, a mina jego przyjaciela z zakłopotania zmieniała się w zszokowaną przez długą chwilę odbierając mu oddech.

– W porządku – powiedział w końcu, bo nadal wyglądał, jakby nie uwierzył. Podniósł się z fotela, podszedł do Sherlocka i spojrzał na niego w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Kłamstwa? Przywidzenia? John uważał, że się przesłyszał.

– Daj spokój, John, potrafię zająć się dzieckiem. Rozwiązuję znacznie trudniejsze zagadki niż zmiana pieluchy. Poradzę sobie – oburzył się Sherlock, chociaż obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że piskliwy głos, którego właśnie używał wskazywał na coś przeciwnego. – Napiszę do ciebie w razie problemów!

Nagły wybuch i uraza malujące się w oczach detektywa musiały przekonać Johna, że tak właśnie będzie, bo jego postawa się zmieniła. Ramiona rozluźniły, a delikatny uśmiech pojawił na ustach.

– W takim razie... Przyniosłem potrzebne rzeczy. Są w torbie. W razie kłopotów...

– Zadzwonię – obiecał Sherlock.

John ostatni raz spojrzał na córkę. Skinął przyjacielowi i wyszedł.

 


	2. Drugie podejście

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock stara się rozwiązać sprawę morderstwa. Niestety, opieka nad dzieckiem i podejrzana korespondencja nie ułatwiają mu zadania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję ślicznie za komentarze i kudosy do poprzedniego rozdziału! Przed nami jeszcze tylko ten i następny (planowałam krótki, fluffowy fik na święta, nic dłuższego, poważniejszego), więc... zapraszam do czytania, życząc miłego czytania! 
> 
> SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU!

Sherlock zabrał laptopa z biurka, żeby przysiąść go na stolik, samemu rozsiadając się na kanapie. Sarah przyglądała się swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, jakby oczekiwała od niego konkretnych odpowiedzi. Zagubiony w myślach, jedynie spojrzał na nią, nie poświęcając większej uwagi.

Musiał przemyśleć sprawę, której akta otrzymał od Jim, dopóki panował względny spokój. Dziecko nie przeszkadzało zbyt natarczywie, tylko czasami poruszyło czerwono–zieloną grzechotką, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, a raczej wzorach na ścianie, bo jedynie tyle mogła dostrzec ze swojego miejsca.

Sherlock pogrążył się w rozmyślaniu nad zdjęciami wykonanymi telefonem komórkowym – dobrej jakości, choć szczegóły na dalszym planie były rozmazane.

Fotografie przedstawiały mężczyznę leżącego pod nienaturalnym kątem na własnym podjeździe przy otwartych drzwiach drogiego samochodu. Z kluczykami w dłoni i zakrwawionymi rękawami, jakby się bronił – w dodatku zauważył ranę na nadgarstku, szarpaną, ale zadaną pod dziwnym kątem, płytką. Opuchnięta powieka i rozcięta warga, ale brak krwi. Przyglądał się wszystkim fotografiom wykonanym przez Jima – nie miał wątpliwości, że to robota konsultanta kryminalnego – w poszukiwaniu ukrytych wskazówek. Domyślił się, że morderstwa dokonano kilka minut zrobieniem zdjęć.

Ponownie otworzył przeglądarkę i wpisał nazwisko przesłane przez Jima – chociaż szybko odkrył, że było fałszywe, a osoba, za którą podawała się ofiara to podrzędny pracownik fabryki żyjący w latach trzydziestych ubiegłego wieku. Sprytne. Nie miał wątpliwości...

Stuknięcie rozproszyło myśli w jednej chwili. Sherlock zamrugał. Spojrzał na dziecko, potem na leżącą na stoliku grzechotkę. Zmrużył powieki, ale podał Sarah zabawkę, złączył palce i oparł łokcie na kolanach, przypominając sobie na czym skończył analizę sprawy.

Tak, fałszywa tożsamość była robotą Moriarty'ego. Jego żart odnoszący się do pierwszego spotkania na basenie, kiedy Sherlock wspominał o aranżowaniu nowego życia w Afryce. Poprzednio sprawdzał człowieka o jego wyglądzie, ale nie poświęcił uwagi nazwisko – choć musiał przyznać, że docenia pokazanie mu akurat tej sprawy, bo osoba, której przygotował nową tożsamość, to właściwie spory potentat u progu ekspansji afrykańskich złóż naturalnych.

Uśmiechnął się, nie spodziewał się _aż takiego_ sentymentu po Jimie. Jednak sprawa nie mogła być przypadkowa, dlatego wiedziony przeczuciem, formującą się myślą, powiązaniem, którego potrzebował znajdującym się na wyciągnięcie ręki, rozpoczął poszukiwania także fałszywego nazwiska – mijają pracownika, który zmarł w tajemniczych okolicznościach przeszło osiemdziesiąt lat temu. Coś umykało uwadze Sherlocka, coś istotnego... Może... Może chodziło o...

Znowu usłyszał puknięcie. Chodziło o... puknięcie?

Zamrugał jeszcze raz, a potem zmrużył powieki i spojrzał w lewo, jakby chciał wymóc na dziecku pożądane zachowanie. Zabawka leżała na stoliku, a Sherlock rozważał, czy nie powinien zostawić jej tam, kiedy uniósł wzrok i został przyłapany przez wielkie, niebieskie oczy, oczekujące na pomoc. Poczuł się dziwnie, dlatego odkaszlnął i podał dziecku morką od śliny grzechotkę. Zanim jednak ponownie zajął się sprawą, dwukrotnie upewnił się, że nie powtórzy się podobna sytuacja.

Westchnął, powracając wzrokiem do ekranu, rozdrażniony oddalającą się myślą i nadzieją na znalezienie powiązania.

O co chodziło? O czym myślał, zanim mu przerwano? Co takiego odkrył? Na wyciągnięcie ręki... Chodziło o rękę? Spojrzał na fotografię. Zbliżenie na lewą, w której ofiara trzymała klucze – był praworęczny, więc dlaczego miał klucze w lewej dłoni. Czyżby otwierał samochód rozmawiając z kimś? Żegnał się z żoną? Nie, na drzwiach były ślady krwi i... Sherlock zmrużył powieki, bo z tej odległości i przy takiej jakości zdjęć nie był w stanie rozpoznać substancji na szybie i fragmencie tapicerki. W dodatku... Dlaczego lewe kolano zostało wygięte pod tym kątem? Zupełnie jakby ofiara spadła ze sporej wysokości... W przybliżeniu trzech, czterech metrów... I znów poczuł, że umyka mu istotna informacja. Gdzie zostały wykonane zdjęcia? Miał mnóstwo wskazówek, łatwo mógł rozpoznać okolicę.

Otworzył przeglądarkę, analizując w głowie mapę miasta. Niewiele znajdowało się posiadłości na terenie Londynu, gdzie mógł...

Stuknięcie rozproszyło jego myśli. Zamknął oczy... Podniósł zabawkę i podał ją, nie patrząc na dziecko.

Niewiele znajdowało się posiadłości w Londynie, gdzie...

Puknięcie. Tym razem nieco głośniejsze.

– Możesz przestać! – krzyknął Sherlock, usiłujący skupić się na uciekającej myśli, gdy Sarah wybuchnęła płaczem, kompletnie niwecząc jego starania.

Spojrzał na nią najgroźniejszym wzrokiem, jaki mógł skierować na drugą osobę, ale nie wywarło zamierzonego efektu na wrzeszczącym dziecku. Licząc, że sama się uspokoi albo znudzi, powrócił do zdjęć, ale hałas skutecznie uniemożliwiał skupienie się. Był denerwujący i stanowczo za głośny. Rozpraszający. Przemógł chęć ucieczki do sypialni.

Poderwał się z miejsca, zatrzaskując laptopa. Dziecko jednak nadal płakało, a wrzask doprowadzał Sherlocka do szału. Okrążył kilkakrotnie stolik, ale płacz się nasilił, a jemu nie przybywało opcji. Co miał zrobić? Co miał zrobić? Dlaczego nie mogła się po prostu zamknąć?! Głowa zaczynała go boleć! Potrzebował ciszy! Ciszy, do licha!

Krążył po salonie, zanim nie zdecydował się na desperacki krok. Przyzna się w ten sposób do porażki, ale jeżeli w grę wchodziła tak ciekawa sprawa, a nie miał wątpliwości, że właśnie z taką miał do czynienia, wolał przełknąć dumę i zadzwonić do Johna. Wystarczyło jedynie udawać zirytowanie – o co w obecnej sytuacji nie było trudno – nadając desperackiej prośbie tyle godności, ile potrafił. Sherlock lubił wyzwania.

Wybrał numer, czekając na połączenie, przeniósł się do kuchni, potem wrócił na korytarz, aż wreszcie usłyszał trzask w telefonie i głos Johna.

– Sherlock? Czy coś się stało?

– Ona... zaczęła płakać. I nie przestaje! A ja mam sprawę. Sprawę, John! Morderstwo. Właśnie analizowałem zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni... Już miałem rozwiązanie. Tak, wiedziałem, że chodziło o coś ważnego...

– Zaczekaj, Sherlock... – John odchrząknął. – Czy ty... Sherlock, czy ty... Mam nadzieję, że nie pokazywałeś tych zdjęć mojej... – zamilkł.

– Co? Nie, John, tutaj chodzi o sprawę. Cudowną sprawę! Och, nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałem na coś interesującego. To jest genialne! Szkoda, że nie mogę...

– Nie! Nawet się nie waż! – krzyknął John, odchrząknął, aby po chwili powiedzieć ściszonym głosem: – Nawet nie próbuj zostawić jej samej, słyszysz, Sherlock! Nawet się nie waż! - szepnął, ale złość nadal była obecna w jego głosie.

Zapewne starał się opanować, zawstydzony nagłym wybuchem w obecności taksówkarza. Mimo zagłuszającego rozmowę płaczu, detektyw wyczuł niepokój przyjaciela. Oczywiście, miał dzwonić w nagłych wypadkach. Ale to był nagły wypadek!

– Ona płacze! I... – _nie chce się zamknąć_ , dodał w myślach. – Zrób coś! – sapnął rozpaczliwie, czując zbliżającą się migrenę.

– Sherlock – zaczął John, a detektyw mógł sobie wyobrazić, że masuje nasadę nosa i zamyka oczy, powstrzymując chęć ponownego nakrzyczenia na przyjaciela. – Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał po chwili, brzmiąc na... zaniepokojonego? Odchrząknął. Zmieszanego.

– Nic! – warknął, a wrzask dziecka odbił się echem od ścian mieszkania. – Czy możesz...? – machał w powietrzu ręką, jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc.

– Sherlock – powtórzył John, groźniejsza nuta zabrzmiał w jego głosie. – To jeszcze dziecko – oświadczył.

– Wiem! – warknął zirytowany, że nikt go nie słuchał, a on miał do rozwiązania sprawę. Ciekawą sprawę! Prawdziwą sprawę po dziewięciu dniach! To jak prezent pod choinkę! Potrzebował jedynie spokoju...

– To ważne, John! Nie rozumiesz, to... to... Jak możesz nie widzieć, że to ważne?! – warknął Sherlock, bo nie mógł powiedzieć wprost, że traktuje tę sprawę jako prezent od jego pająka, który musiał się postarać przy zorganizowaniu jej, zacieraniu śladów, pozorowaniu wypadku... Pozorowanie wypadku! Tak, oczywiście, tak, tak!

– Tak, chodzi o pozorowanie wypadku, John! To takie proste. Upozorowane morderstwo. Och – parsknął, uśmiechając się i na chwilę zapomniał o świecie, pogrążając się w dedukcji. – Miało to wyglądać na wypadek. Sprzeczka małżeńska, może angażowano w to alkohol, niewielkie ilości, trudne do wykrycia w ciele mordercy, ale obecne we krwi ofiary. Nie wiedział, że planowała zabicie go, dlatego stał przy samochodzie...

– Sherlock...

– Żegnał się z żoną, z kubkiem kawy w ręce, ale to nieistotne... Żegnał się, kiedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. Co to było? Co takiego skłoniło go do spojrzenia w górę? Dźwięk? Obraz? Krzyk? Tak, żona mogła krzyknąć. Wtedy spojrzałby w górę.

– Sherlock.

– Spadło na niego coś ciężkiego... Z dużej wysokości. Stąd nienaturalna pozycja ciała. Ciężar blisko siedemdziesięciu pięciu, osiemdziesięciu kilogramów. Wysokość... Pięć do sześciu metrów...

– Sherlock! – krzyknął John, zwracając uwagę przyjaciela. – Sherlock? – zapytał, żeby upewnić się, że zyskał uwagę detektywa.

– Tak, John?

– Sarah – padło w odpowiedzi.

– Sarah? Jaka Sarah? Ofiara nie miała dzieci, a żona...

– Sherlock, Sarah, moja córka – wyjaśnił cierpliwie John z dziwną nutką w głosie. Rozbawienie? Rezygnacja?

– Och. Tak, tak... Sarah – powtórzył, jakby dopiero przypomniał sobie o obecności dziecka i... ciszy.

Spojrzał w stronę nosidełka, na wpatrujące się w niego niebieskie oczy. Mokre od łez, czerwone policzki, zasmarkany nos i podbródek.

– Nie płacze – jęknął Sherlock zaskoczony i jednocześnie rozczarowany. Chociaż poczuł także dziwną ulgę. Płacz Sarah denerwował go, ponieważ wzbudzał niepokój i zmieszanie.

John westchnął. Musiał rozpoznać coś znajomego w głosie Sherlocka, po chwili zaczął wyjaśniać:

– Krzyknąłeś... Jeżeli krzyknąłeś – poprawił się, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że pierwsze stwierdzenie było prawdziwe – prawdopodobnie ją wystraszyłeś.

Sherlock spojrzał na Sarah. Przymknął powieki.

– Co... ja... – jąkał się, tracą resztki godności.

John zaśmiał się.

– Sherlock, to dziecko. Cokolwiek zrobiłeś... podziało – podpowiedział. – Muszę kończyć, jestem pod szpitalem. Daj znać, gdyby coś się działo i... postaraj się nie krzyczeć – poprosił John, a nerwowa nuta w głosie podpowiedziała Sherlockowi, że nie chętnie się rozłączał, ale jako lekarz starał się przestrzegać regulaminu i unikać telefonów w szpitalu.

– Po prostu... – zawahał się – bądź miły – zakończył zrezygnowany, jakby wymagał niemożliwego, co prawdopodobnie nie mijało się daleko z prawdą.

Miły... Ale co takiego zrobił, że przestała płakać? Nic. Absolutnie nic poza... Opowiadał Johnowi o sprawie. O morderstwie! Może nie chodziło o to, co mówił... Co wtedy robił? Jak się zachowywał?

Spojrzał na dziecko, ale nie dostał żadnej podpowiedzi. Jęknął sfrustrowany. Do diabła, to tylko dziecko! Nie ma nic skomplikowanego w zajmowaniu się dzieckiem. Trzeba je tylko nakarmić, przewinąć i położyć spać. Czasami tylko wyjść na spacer. Co w tym trudnego?!

Sherlock przysiadł na kanapie, wpatrując się w czarny ekran laptopa. Tupał nogą, starając się rozwiązać... zagadkę. Może to po prostu krew Johna. Kiedy słyszała o sprawie... Tak, sprawa. Jasne, że chodziło o sprawę. Musiało chodzić o to, co powiedział, a nie jak to powiedział. Może... John powiedział, że kiedy krzyknął – skąd wiedział, że Sherlock krzyknął? – Sarah się wystraszyła. Możliwe, że opowiadając o morderstwie był spokojniejszy i przez to...

Spojrzał na dziecko w wyraźnym triumfie. Znalazł rozwiązanie.

– Sprytne – mruknął, cicha aprobata pobrzmiewała w jego głosie. – Bardzo sprytne. Przebiegłe.

Ale skoro poznał już słabość dziecka, nie zamierzał przegapić okazji.

Sherlock poderwał się z kanapy i zaczął chodzić między jednym jej końcem a drugim, snując na głos domysły odnośnie otrzymanej sprawy, licząc, że w ten sposób dojdzie do zadowalających wniosków, jednocześnie zniechęcając Sarah do zabawy grzechotką.

Po godzinie dedukowania nie odkrył niczego nowego, nie zanotował żadnych podejrzanych przedmiotów rzucanych przez rozdrażnione niemowlę, ale usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Uniósł brew, spojrzał na Sarah.

Zbiegł po schodach w samym szlafroku i pidżamie, żeby przywitać zaskoczonego kuriera. Mężczyzna stał pod drzwiami w zielonym uniformie: czapce w czerwone paski i pomponem na końcu, pasiastych rękawiczkach i butach z dzwoneczkiem. Sherlock przyglądał mu się zaskoczony, aby dopiero po chwili uderzyła w niego fala informacji.

Dwadzieścia jeden lat, pracował dorywczo – ostatnio zerwał z dziewczyną, nie obeszło się bez awantury. Miał kota, prawdopodobnie jej... Perskiego? Problemy z alkoholem i... ach, tak, miewał słabości do gier komputerowych. Często zarywał noce, żeby grać. Przeprowadził się z mieszkania dziewczyny do rodziców, lepiej się odżywiał. Zdrowe posiłki, regularnie spożywane – przybrał na wadze, chociaż nadal cierpiał na lekką niedowagę. Chroniczne zmęczenie ustąpiło, już nie siedział całymi nocami, opuchnięte, podkrążone oczy... Ostatnio płakał. Nieistotne. Zapomniał ogolić się, licząc na zauroczenie klientki, wymuszony, znudzony uśmiech na twarzy, krótki okres pracy.

Sherlock uniósł brew, obserwując, jak mężczyzna wręczył mu pokwitowanie do podpisania, a gdy nabazgrał niewyraźne Holmes, otrzymał kopertę. Format B5, klejona, ślady brokatu i... okruszków piernika? Powąchał ją, zamykając drzwi. Dziwne. Cynamon. I śnieg. I... miętówki?

Brwi Sherlocka uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, kiedy znalazł pod nogami karteczkę. Rozpoznał pismo Mycrofta, jeszcze zanim zobaczył inicjały.

_Macie czterdzieści osiem godzin. Ani chwili dłużej. I niech mnie Królowa chroni, jeżeli pozwolę na sekundę dłużej! MH_

Zaskoczony wrócił do salonu, gdzie nic się nie zmieniło. Przysiadł na kanapie z kopertą w dłoni. Sarah obserwowała go wielkimi oczami, wkładając do ust grzechotkę. Badał ją jeszcze chwilę, odnotowując dwie plamy w rogu: kakao z nutą mięty, napisany ręcznie adres bez nadawcy, ale z pieczątką... fińskiej poczty. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Mikołaj przysłał mu prezent na święta.

Niedorzeczność.

To oczywiste, że Mikołaj nie istniał.

Sherlock sam tego dowiódł, na złość Mycroftowi, jeszcze zanim skończył pięć lat. Udawał przed bratem, że nie czuje zawodu, a przed rodzicami odważnego geniusza, łapiącego schematy, ale w głębi pięcioletniego serca czuł się rozczarowany. Wierzył w Mikołaja, nawet jeżeli wydawało mu się kompletnie niemożliwe rozwiezienie miliarda prezentów – imiennie zaadresowanych – w ciągu jednej nocy, mimo uwzględnienia różnych stref czasowych.

Sherlock z wahaniem otworzył kopertę, a zawartość wyłożył na wierzchu zamkniętego laptopa: dwie płyty DVD, notesik zapisany liczbami oraz mniejsza koperta zaadresowana do detektywa–konsultanta.

_Drogi <em>chłopcze</em> Sherlocku,_

Detektyw starał się nie podrzeć listu już po pierwszej linijce. Wziął dwa głębokie wdechy przez nos i wypuścił powietrze ustami z przeciągłym sykiem. Zaczął czytać dalej.

_Mam nadzieję, że byłeś grzeczny w tym roku, bo na mojej liście., liście najniegrzeczniejszych dzieci, zajmowałeś miejsce w pierwszej dziesiątce Wielkiej Brytanii od kilku lat. Ale zniknąłeś z niej. Całkiem niedawno, co bardzo mnie smuci, bo zajęło Ci to naprawdę długo a w Twoim wieku... ale cieszę się, że ktoś jednak pomógł Ci..._

Sherlock przerwał na chwilę, musiał się skoncentrować. Skoro Mycroft powiadomił go, że miał do dyspozycji czterdzieści osiem godzin i powołał się na Koronę Brytyjską, to musiało oznaczać poważną sytuację. Wymagała zaangażowania i powagi, nawet jeżeli list...

Przesunął wzrokiem po tekście, szukając interesujących imion bądź nazwisk. Zatrzymał się na fragmencie o dwóch innych niegrzecznych dzieciach.

_Za to James Moriarty... Och, to zupełnie inna historia, drogi Sherlocku. Jest na niej od wielu, wielu lat. Niegrzeczny chłopiec._

To list od rzekomego Mikołaja, Sherlock wolał nie dociekać, co kryło się za jego słowami.

_I twój brat, Mycroft, bardziej niegrzecznego wśród grzecznych dzieci dawno nie widziałem, oj, na moją siwą brodę, co to był za urwis! Ale James, dla James jest jeszcze szansa. Tak, jest szansa. Dlatego przesyłam ci, drogi chłopcze, prezent dla niego. Wierzę, że będziesz wiedział, co powinieneś z nim zrobić. Nawet jeżeli chciałem podarować Ci rózgę za to nieszczęśliwe spotkanie._

Sherlock nie przypominał sobie żadnego spotkania z _Mikołajem_ , z wyjątkiem... Pan Smith? Zapach pierników i... miętówek. Ale... to spotkanie miało miejsce zaledwie trzy godziny temu. Krótko przed przybyciem Johna i sprawą Jima... Odwiedził go święty Mikołaj? Z panią Mikołajową?! Co za... To po prostu...

Sherlock parsknął, ale przeczytał do końca, uznając to za bardzo wyszukany żart Mycrofta. Święta dziwnie wpływały na ludzi...

_Moja małżonka, pani Mikołajowa, bardzo ją kocham, ale tak zdenerwowanej nie widziałem jej, od kiedy Rudolf zjadł zapas pierniczków z posypką i lukrowanego domku, który piekła trzy dni! Mówię Ci, mój drogi, pani Mikołajowa potrafi być straszna._

_Wykorzystaj dobrze prezent, który Ci przesłałem._

_Hohoho i wesołych świąt,_

_Święty Mikołaj._

Sherlock ostrożnie schował do koperty trzy arkusze grubego, zdobionego papieru, strzepał z dłoni brokat, chociaż palce nadal błyszczały, i ostrożnie zbadał zawartość notesiku.

Kody zero–jedynkowy zawierający zaszyfrowaną informację, której złamanie – bez odpowiedniego klucza i podstawowej wiedzy kryptologicznej – zajęłoby Sherlockowi tygodnie, jeżeli nie miesiące. Uśmiechnął się, sprawdził jeszcze płyty, ale ani na plastikowych opakowaniach, ani na nich samych nie wypisano przydatnych informacji, mimo to wiedział. Wiedział, że dla Jima miały znaczenie – ignorując całą sytuację ze świętym Mikołajem, którą uważał po prostu za zbyt absurdalną, aby poświęcić jej więcej czasu niż to zrobił do tej pory. Musiał tylko sprawdzić, jak bardzo zależało na tych płytach jego pająkowi.

Złapał telefon, i przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad treścią wiadomości, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się jedynie na krótką informację.

_Dwie płyty DVD i notes z kodem zero–jedynkowym. Zainteresowany? SH_

Długo czekał na odpowiedź, dochodząc do wniosku, że Jim zajmował się interesami. Spojrzał na Sarah, ale kiedy zamierzał wstać i podjeść do niej, upewnić się, że... właściwie nie wiedział, co zamierzał, kiedy nadeszła wiadomość...

_Skąd je masz? JM_

Rzadko kiedy tak bardzo się odsłaniał przed Sherlockiem, więc dane znajdujące się na dyskach musiały zawierać ważne dane. Bezpieczeństwo narodowe? Nie, Mycroft nie pozwoliłby wejściu mu w posiadanie tak cennych danych, nawet w chwili największego szaleństwa. Wymiana handlowa? Szpiegostwo przemysłowe?

_Nieistotne. Przyjdź po nie. Będę czekał. SH_

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dawno nie miał okazji spotkać się z Jimem. Zawsze wypadało im coś, czego nie przewidzieli, a obserwowane mieszkanie, w którym usunięte pluskwy wracały na miejsce po niespełna dobie, wcale nie pomagało w _potajemnych schadzkach_. Słowa Jima.

_Twój brat? JM_

Sherlock pomyślał przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.

_Zajęty ważną sprawą państwową. Jak zawsze. SH_

_Nie zawsze. Dwie godziny. Mam sprawę. JM_

Uśmiechnął się i odłożył telefon. Skoro Mycroft dał im dwie doby, musiał przygotować na minimalną dozę kontroli – nie znosił nie wiedzieć, a tym bardziej kiedy dotyczyło to osoby Jima Moriarty'ego. Sherlock nadal był zaskoczony, że nie przeprowadził z nim _poważnej_ rozmowy... o związku z poszukiwanym kryminalistą. I bezpieczeństwie narodowym. I, na litość boską, co by powiedziała Mamusia, gdyby wiedziała?

_Gdzie są? SH_

Napisał do brata, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał pełną listę miejsce, gdzie umieszczono pluskwy.

_Regał pod oknem. Trzecia szuflada biurka. Lustro. Szafka nad lodówką. Wnęka pod schodami. Szafka w sypialni. Pralka, tylna ścianka. MH_

_Pralka?_ pomyślał Sherlock z rozbawieniem. Nie czekając na dalsze instrukcje, zajął się likwidowaniem podsłuchów i kamer. Przypadkiem znalazł dwa inne, zmarszczył brwi.

_Lampa w sypialni i szafka w korytarzu? SH_

_I wieszak przy drzwiach wejściowych. MH_

_Wszystkie? SH_

_Nie zaszczycę tego odpowiedzią, ale wiedz, że pożałujesz. Obaj pożałujecie. MH_

_Wiesz, że miał pojęcia, co zamierzam. SH_

_Nieistotne. MH_

_Kolejny powód znalezienia się na liście najniegrzeczniejszych... SH_

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie wspomnieć o tym małym żarcie. I ciekawiła go reakcja Mycrofta.

_Wierzysz w świętego Mikołaja, drogi bracie? MH_

_Przyniósł mi prezent, dlaczego miałbym nie wierzyć? SH_

_Nie mierz się z lepszymi kłamcami, Sherlock, bo polegniesz. MH_

Detektyw nie odpowiedział. Odłożył telefon. Zajął się wskazaną lokalizacją.

W tym czasie Sarah zachowywała się bardzo spokojnie, ani razu się nie rozpłakała albo rzucała zabawką, co tylko wzbudziło podejrzenia Sherlocka. Gdy myślał, że będzie mógł zasiąść na nowo nad sprawą od Jima, przyszła wiadomość.

_Sarah może być głodna. W torbie jest opakowanie mleka w proszku i butelka. Nie zdążyłem przygotować rano._

Sherlock westchnął, spojrzał na dziecko, potem na torbę ułożoną po stolikiem, żeby przypadkiem nie wpadł na nią i potknął się. Uniósł brew. Cóż, nie powinno go dziwić, że John znał go do tego stopnia, żeby usuwać mu przeszkody spod nóg.

Przeprowadził krótkie poszukiwania w Internecie, znalazł sporo informacji o wymaganiach, standardach, sposobach sprawdzania temperatury, przygotowaniach i proporcjach mleka dla niemowląt. Zaopatrzony w wiedzę, którą postara się wymazać, kiedy tylko John wróci z wizyty u siostry, zabrał nosidełko i torbę do kuchni, pogrążając się w eksperymentach.

Pół godziny później w ten samej pozycji – w goglach ochronnych, rękawach zabrudzonych proszkiem, kartonikiem opróżnionym do połowy zawartości i siódmym, niezadowalającym eksperymencie – zastał go Jim Moriarty.

Mężczyzna wszedł na Baker Street cicho, ale nie skradał się, Sherlock wiedział o jego obecności. Nie ukrywał się. Musiał być zdenerwowany. Śpieszył się. Nie miał w planach odwiedzić Sherlocka, ale zawartość koperty od Mikołaja... Zmarszczył brwi. Przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien ją zwrócić, jednak od razu przypomniał sobie, że Jim zajmował się rzeczami, o których nie chciał wiedzieć. Interesował go jedynie jego umysł – tak przynajmniej powtarzał sobie, kiedy starał się nie myśleć o bardziej... niestosownych rzeczach. Wyprostował się sztywno, dochodząc do wniosku, że pewne aspekty ich znajomości nie wydawały się... aż tak krępujące, jak przypuszczał.

Jim stanął na korytarzu i przyglądał detektywowi, który poinformował go, nie podnosząc wzroku znad butelki, mieszając zawartość:

– To córka Johna, Sarah.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

– Mam się nią zaopiekować do czasu, aż wróci John.

Nadal cisza.

Jim stał w korytarzu i piorunował go wzrokiem. Kąciki ust Sherlocka uniosły się w triumfalnym uśmiechu, ale dla zachowania pozorów, prychnął i wrócił do odmierzania odpowiedniej ilości proszku.

Czekał na ruch swojego pająka.

Och, na pewno był wściekły. Nie wiedział, jak Sherlock zdobył nad nim taką przewagę, szukał słabości w planie, sprawdzał wszelkie możliwe drogi przecieku, ale nic nie znalazł. Nie mógł też odtworzyć informacji znajdujących się na dyskach, dlatego przyszedł. Wiedza. Ciekawość. Niepokój. Gdzie popełnił błąd? W którym miejscu Sherlock wysunął się na prowadzenie? Kiedy zaczął się interesować _jego_ sprawami? Czy to pułapka? Sztuczka? Niepewność. Nie, nie, Sherlocka nie interesowały morderstwa ani oszustwa, chciał zagadek... Nie, nie zagadek, w tym momencie detektyw-konsultant chciał...

Jim parsknął, dochodząc do właściwych wniosków. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do butelki.

Prosta instrukcja zwierająca informację o pięciu płaskich łyżeczkach wydawała się prosta. Do chwili, kiedy Sherlock zorientował się, że płaska może być łyżeczka głębsza, płytsza... Którą miał wybrać, żeby okazała się właściwa? A to dopiero początek kłopotów. I tak od pół godziny starał się przygotować mleko dla dziecka.

Ignorowanie Jima wydawało się złym posunięciem, ale chciał, żeby mężczyzna poświęcił mu całą swoją uwagę. Kiedy milczał dłuższą chwilę, usłyszał, że Jim zaczął rozglądać się po salonie.

– Wiesz, Sherlock, miałem dzisiaj ważne spotkanie – zaczął, pozornie spokojnym tonem, który zapowiadał kłopoty, jeżeli sytuacja nie pójdzie po jego myśli... Sherlock nie zareagował.

– Byli tam bardzo źli ludzie, którzy szukali śmiercionośnych planów – opowiadał dalej, krążąc po salonie, tak, że Sherlock mógł stwierdzić, że unikał okien, trzymał się bliżej ścian i głębi pokoju. – Ci dobrzy za to starali się zdobyć przewagę – zamruczał, po czym przystanął, sądząc po odgłosach w pobliżu biurka.

– Nie mam ich tutaj – wyznał Sherlock, starając się opanować rozbawienie.

– Jasne, że nie masz – mruknął do siebie Jim. – Sherlock, to zabawa dla dużych chłopców – wyjaśnił. – Wymaga zgody rodziców albo... starszego brata – spróbował, a Sherlock skrzywił się, kiedy dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji.

– Mycroft dał mi swoje błogosławieństwo – przyznał, odmierzając jedną, płaską łyżeczkę, potem drugą, ale ciężko było uzyskać podobną miarę.

– Starszy brat pozwala ci się bawić w wojnę? – zainteresował się Jim, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zdziwienie. Prawdziwe.

– Już dawno nie potrzebuję jego zgody – prychnął, wiedząc, że nawiązanie do gry, którą zakończyli sfingowaną śmiercią, nie umknie Jimowi.

Długa chwila ciszy.

– Och, Sherlock, ja mam z tobą począć? – zapytał Jim, a jego głos dobiegał z niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości.

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na konsultanta kryminalnego, stojącego krok za nim. Ubrany w garnitur, który musiał kosztować... Sherlock uniósł brew. Czyżby Jim _wystroił się_ na spotkanie z ulubionym detektywem-konsultantem? Zmrużył powieki, przyglądając się swojemu pająkowi, jak stara się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, kiedy całe ciało krzyczało, że jeden zły krok i przestanie się powstrzymywać. Dawał Sherlockowi szansę. _Blefował_. W dodatku... Stał stanowczo za blisko, Sherlock czuł jego oddech na szyi – zły moment, złe myśli... Przełknął. Jim uważnie go obserwował. Uśmieszek mgliście igrał na jego ustach, ale nie pozwalał mu wypłynąć.

– Odbierasz mi zabawki, potem nie chcesz ich oddać...

Jego spojrzenie pociemniało. Jim powoli tracił cierpliwość, a zabawa przestawała go bawić. Zaczynał być zirytowany.

– Nie powiedziałem, że je zatrzymam – wyznał detektyw. – Ani, że oddam – dodał.

– Czego chcesz, Sherlock? – zapytał Jim, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

Skupił się całkowicie na detektywie. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

– Co jest na tych dyskach? Czego tak bardzo pragniesz, że... Och – zmilkł, uśmiechając się do Jima. – To dlatego tak bardzo ci na nich zależy.

– Skoro wydaje ci się, że wiesz... Chociaż zapewniam cię, nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, wolałbym zniknąć przed wizytą twojego brata – zauważył Jim, zerkając z ciekawością na Saraha, co nie umknęło uwadze Sherlocka.

– Tak, mój brat. Nie pojawi się w najbliższym czasie.

To przykuło uwagę Jima, samym spojrzeniem domagającego się wyjaśnień.

– Zdjąłem wszystkie podsłuchy i kamery – zaczął Sherlock, a Jim zmrużył oczy. – Daj spokój, chyba nie sądzisz, że zostawiłby mnie w spokoju wiedząc... wiedząc o nas – dodał, rumieniąc się, dlatego szybko powrócił do butelki z mlekiem.

Nie, Jimowi nie chodziło o pluskwy. Chodziło o informacje na dyskach i... brak reakcji Mycrofta. Uzasadnione podejrzenia.

– Bardzo mi to schlebia, _kochanie_ – zamruczał mu do ucha. – Ale jestem tutaj w interesach.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

– Nie wyjdziesz stąd, dopóki nie oddam ci dysków i notesu – stwierdził Sherlock. To nie groźba, to fakt. Możliwości ruchu topniał z każdą chwilą spędzoną na rozmowie. Detektyw zyskał zbyt wielką przewagę, co nie podobało się konsultantowi kryminalnemu.

– Co jeżeli sam je znajdę? – dociekał Jim, jego głos nabrał niebezpiecznej nuty, która wywołała falę dreszczy, biegnących wzdłuż kręgosłupa Sherlocka.

– Nie znajdziesz – odparł detektyw. Zadbał o to, kiedy usuwał podsłuchy.

– Sherlock, nie mam czasu na zabawy – warknął, stając po drugiej stronie kuchennego stolika zastawionego mikroskopem, czajnikiem i kartonikiem mleka w proszku oraz nosidełkiem.

– Przekażę ci kody, gdy... rozwiążę _naszą_ sprawę – oświadczył Sherlock.

– _Naszą_ sprawę?

Odwrócił się do okna z uśmieszkiem.

– Nie... Nie uda ci się – zapowiedział Jim, orientując się do czego zmierzał Sherlock. – Nie zostanę tutaj do tego czasu...

– Już mi się udało, _Jim –_ oznajmił Sherlock.

– NIE MOŻESZ! – wrzasnął Moriarty.

Sherlock skrzywił się, chwilę przed wybuchem płaczu. Obaj milczeli, spoglądając na siebie, żaden nie planował ustąpić. Wrzask wypełniający kuchnię jedynie się nasilił.

– Uspokój ją! – warknął poirytowany Jim, powstrzymujący się przed morderstwem albo uszkodzeniem członka rodziny Watsonów.

Cóż, nie byłby to pierwszy raz. I tym razem Sherlock popierał go całkowicie, nie mógł jednak pozwolić na zwycięstwo Jimowi, nie, szczególnie po tak spektakularnym pojedynki i dosłownie jednym ruchu przed zakończeniem partii.

– Nie – oświadczył Sherlock, prawie wybiegając do salonu, i zajął miejsce w ulubionym fotelu, z widokiem na kuchnie i nosidełko.

Przymknął powieki, starając się odseparować od płaczu, zamiast zasłaniać uszy, jednak nie zmierzał ustępować. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Jima, wypalające na skórze niewidzialne znaki.

– Sherlock – zagroził, a detektyw drgnął. Jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. To nie on spowodował płacz Sarah, to nie on będzie się zajmował jej uspokajaniem. – Sherlock! UCISZ JĄ! – wrzasnął Jim z progu.

– Nie.

I szczelniej owinął się szlafrokiem, chociaż czuł, że jeszcze chwilę i będzie zmuszony zaradzić sytuacji. Wtedy usłyszał szelest, przez który uchylił powieki, dyskretnie obserwując Jima.

Mężczyzna zdjął marynarkę i podwinął rękawy koszuli, kiedy przyłapał Sherlock na podglądaniu. Detektyw odwrócił wzrok, zdając się jedynie na słuch. Nie mógł się złamać w takiej chwili, mimo że obawiał się, że Jim może zrobić krzywdę dziecku. Gdy zorientował się, że Jim przerzucił ubranie przez oparcie pustego fotela, otworzył oczy, uważnie obserwując konsultanta kryminalnego.

Jim rzucił Sherlockowi wściekłe spojrzenie, a potem... po prostu wziął Sarah na ręce, podtrzymał na przedramieniu i przytulił. Kołysał się, chodził wzdłuż stołu, zniknął na alarmującą minutę poza zasięg wzroku Sherlocka, aby pojawić się ponownie w kuchni. Miał zamknięte oczy, poklepywał Sarah po plecach, głaskał i mruczał, nie, _nucił_ , zorientował się Sherlock, gapiąc na Jima z dzieckiem w ramionach.

Sarah początkowo nie reagowała, ale powoli jej wrzask zmieniał się w płacz, aż wreszcie zaczęła smarkać i czkać, zaciskając dłonie na mokrej koszuli Jima. Mężczyzna zdawał się nie zauważyć, że dziecko się uspokoiło, pogrążony w miarowym rytmie, przechadzał się po kuchni, nucąc piosenkę. Sherlock był zaskoczony, oczarowany i... w jego wnętrzu rozlało się dziwne uczucie. Czułość?

I kiedy Jim wreszcie otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w Sherlocka, detektyw zdał sobie sprawę, że opanował się i zaakceptował sytuację. Zrozumiał, że przegrał tę bitwę i należało rozegrać... cokolwiek rozgrywali na warunkach Sherlocka. Detektyw zaśmiał się, na co Jim zgromił go i zamierzał odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły.

Obaj zamarli, wpatrując się w korytarz, kiedy Jim cofnął się, by schował za lodówką, obserwując wejście do salonu.

– Sherlock? – zabrzmiał głos inspektora Lestrade'a. Tak, tak, tak!

Detektyw prawie wyskoczył ze swojego miejscu, poprawiając szlafrok. Posłał Jimowi zadowolony uśmiech, który mężczyzna natychmiast rozpoznał. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, a kiedy to nie podziało. Bezgłośnie poruszył ustami, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Sherlock nie ustępował.

– Inspektorze – przywitał się Sherlock.

– Mamy sprawę.

– Tak? – Sherlock uniósł brew, ukradkiem spoglądając na Jima.

Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie chciał zostać złapany na Baker Street przez inspektora policji, kiedy odwiedzał... przyjaciela.

– Potrójne morderstwo – oświadczył, wiedząc, że sama ta informacja przykuje uwagę Sherlock. W rzeczy samej. Potrójne morderstwo.

Uniósł brew, a Jim bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, zaczął rozbierać i szukać płaszcza.

– Tak. Jasne – oświadczył inspektor i wycofał się z mieszkania.

Sherlock zniknął w sypialni na kilka minut, a gdy pojawił się w korytarzu, Jim czekał na niego sam; Sarah bezpiecznie siedziała w nosidełku.

– Nie – padła odpowiedź. – Nie – powtórzył Jim, kiedy zauważył, że detektyw się uśmiech w ten pewny siebie sposób. Zwycięzca.

– Och, proszę – parsknął Sherlock. – Potrójne morderstwo?

Jim wzruszył, rozbawienie błyszczało w oczach, a uśmieszek zdobił usta.

– Cóż...

– Świetnie – oznajmił Sherlock i wybiegł z mieszkania, nie czekając na dalsze skargi. Wiedział, że zrobiłby coś... nieodpowiedniego, a przecież... miał sprawę do rozwiązania. Sprawę potrójnego morderstwa! Oczywiście, że coś tutaj się nie zgadzało. Zdjęcia przedstawiały tylko część prawdy. Och, jak on tęsknił za tym dreszczykiem!

Gdy jechał taksówką na miejsce zbrodni, dostał wiadomość.

_Będziesz się musiał postarać, żeby mi to wynagrodzić. JM_

Miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży rozwiązać sprawę przed powrotem Johna...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział trochę później niż planowałam, za to dłuższy niż przypuszczałam, że będzie. Zostały trzy scenki do napisania (jak wyobraźnia się... nie opanuje, to pewnie i ranting podskoczy przez czwartą, ale to się zobaczy...). To chyba dobrze, że jest dłuższy, prawda? I wcisnął mi się ten fluff w sporych ilościach. Ten list... jakby to powiedzieć, sam tam wpadł. Miała być krótka notka, a jakoś tak wyszło... Nie mam pojęcia, jak zachowują się dzieci (mój kontakt ogranicza się do... zdjęć i reklam pieluszek/produktów spożywczych dla dzieci, dlatego... jeżeli coś wydaje się wam... niemożliwe, absurdalne dajcie znać, poprawię). Ciekawi mnie też czy... przemawiają do was bohaterowie. Wiarygodni, przegadani, przerysowani...? Ponownie: będę wdzięczna za wszelkie kudos i komentarz.


	3. Trzecie rozwiązanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni, trzeci rozdział fika, w którym szukam, póki co bezskutecznie, tego świątecznego fluffu i cracku, dlatego zmodyfikowałam tagi, sprecyzowałam i mam nadzieję, że tym razem lepiej opisują fika.  
> E, zatem... SPOKOJNYCH TRZECH KRÓLI? XP  
> PS. Nie do końca mam pojęcie, co się wydarzyło w tym rozdziale, dlatego wszelkie teorię przyjmę z otwartymi ramionami.

Z powodu wcześniejszej ulewy zamiast śniegu trawnik pokrywały kałuże i błoto, które technicy roznosili po okolicy. Lestrad stał kilka kroków od Sherlocka, zaś reszta policjantów w żółtych kamizelkach narzuconych na służbowe kurtki wybrała schronienie przy wejściu do domu ofiary, gdzie zmęczona gospodyni składała zeznania.

Pierwszych trzech połączeń Sherlock nie słyszał. Czwarte i piąte zignorował, a szóste nie nadeszło, więc ponownie pogrążył się w analizie śladów na miejscu zbrodni. Czego brakowało w tej skomplikowanej układance? Jakiegoś szczegółu. Tropu. Wskazówki. Jakaś musiała być! Wystarczyło podążyć za śladami rozmazanymi na betonowym podjeździe.

Po chwili rozbrzmiała skoczna melodia, a Lestrade odsłonił płaszcz, wyciągając telefon, w pośpiechu odbierając połączenie.

– Tu Gregory Le... O, cześć, John. Co...? Tak, jest ze mną. To ty dzwoniłeś przed chwilą? No, wydaje mi się, że po prostu nie słyszał. Wiesz, zaczął... Słucham? Możesz powtórzyć, coś przerwało. O, tak, jasne. Zaczekasz chwilę? Sherlock? Sherlock! – zawołał inspektor stojący za detektywem w bezpiecznej odległości.

– Do licha! Cisza. Potrzebuję ciszy! – warknął Sherlock, ale Lestrade go zignorował.

– John do ciebie dzwoni. Mówi, żebyś odebrał – ciągnął, chociaż Sherlock nawet się nie odwrócił, żeby mu odpowiedzieć.

– Powiedz mu, że jestem zajęty – parsknął w odpowiedzi i ponownie zamierzał pogrążyć się w myślach, słysząc mrukliwą odpowiedź Lestrade'a.

– Wiesz, jaki jest. Mamy teraz sprawę potrójnego... Co? Nie, jasne. Pewnie. Nie, nie ma sprawy. Tak, pewnie, przekażę – odparł Greg. Minęła parę sekund. – Chyba trzasnął słuchawką... – mamrotał pod nosem, kiedy pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku detektywa.

– Nie wiem, co tym razem przeskrobałeś, Sherlock, ale John jest wściekły – zapewnił inspektor.

Tak, oczywiście, że John był wściekły, w końcu miał się spotkać ze swoją nieznośną, kłopotliwą siostrą, co zawsze wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Dlaczego teraz miałoby się coś zmienić?

– Kazał przekazać, że jest teraz na Baker Street i _czeka_ – dodał inspektor, chowając telefon w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

Mierzył wzrokiem Sherlocka, jakby szukał wskazówki, co takiego mogło ich poróżnić. Po uniesionej brwi i zawstydzonym mruknięciu detektyw nabrał podejrzeń, że John podzielił się z nim swoimi... problemami. Dlatego nagłą zmianę tematu przywitał z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

– Co masz? – zapytał inspektor i wszystko jakby wróciło na właściwy tor.

– Morderstwo zostało upozorowane przez żonę. Prawdopodobnie zatrudniła... – urwał.

John czekał na Baker Street. _John czekał na Baker Street_. Coś w tym zdaniu sprawiło, że włoski na karku Sherlocka podniosły się. Dlaczego wydawało się to takie niepokojące? Czemu tak go rozpraszało? Nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. A jednak... Wiązało się z tym morderstwem? Dlaczego? Jak?

– Sherlock? – zapytał zaniepokojony Lestrade.

– Hm? Ach, tak – odchrząknął i zaczął mówić, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie inspektora. – Żona upozorowała morderstwo. Wynajęła płatnego zabójcę, który jeszcze przed upadkiem robotnika zajął się wstrzyknięciem śmiertelnej dawki trucizny. Zapewne listonosz. Nie, kurier. Nie, też nie. A, tak, tak... Bardzo sprytne – pochwalił, ignorując zniecierpliwienie Lestrade'a. – Upewniła się, że będzie wyglądało to na wypadek w czasie remontu. To był jeden z monterów. Może elektryk. Sprawdźcie, kogo brakuje na liście świadków, z pewnością będzie tam ktoś znający się na chemii. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek, który... Nieszczęśliwy wypadek zaplanowany w najdrobniejszym... – urwał ponownie.

Dlaczego myśl o Johnie nie dawała mu spokoju? O czymś zapomniał...? Coś przeoczył? Coś, co John by zauważył, gdyby tu był, mimo że myliłby się we wszystkich innych kwestiach. Czego nie widział? Śladu? Błędu mordercy?

Nie, to nie to. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z morderstwem. Ani z Harry. Może częściowo z Harry. Jednak to na Sherlocka się wściekał. Bo był na Baker Street... Co takiego mogło być w mieszkaniu, że zdenerwowało Johna?

– Sherlock? – Tym razem Lestrade podszedł bliżej, dotykając ramienia detektywa. – Wszystko w porządku? – dociekał, marszcząc brwi.

– Co? – zdziwił się, nadal próbując zrozumieć powód złości Johna, jednocześnie starając się prześledzić poprzednią wypowiedź...

Na czym skończył? Tak, sprawa. Sprawa. Musiał się skupić. Myśleć tylko o sprawie. Ale John... Coś mu umykało, a Sherlock nie lubił kiedy coś mu umykało. Co to takiego? Harry. Nie, to coś, co wydarzyło się po wizycie w szpitalu. John odkrył, że... prowadził śledztwo bez niego? Nie, mówił mu o morderstwie, a John nie był zazdrosny. Niedorzeczność. Skup się!

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na ciało. Zaczął krążyć po trawniku, zamykając oczy. Rozpraszali go celowo i oddychali za głośno. Woda chlupała w butach spacerujących techników. Gwar rozmów zaciekawionych przyjazdem policji. Błysk syren radiowozów zaparkowanych na chodniku przed domem. Zbyt wiele czynników rozpraszających wokół niego. Zbyt głośno myślący ludzie gapiący się na ciało. Och, tak, to jest to!

Ciało! To samo, które widział na zdjęciach od Moriarty'ego... Których miał nie pokazywać... Komu? Myśl. Komu miał nie pokazywać zdjęć z miejsca zbrodni? Sarah. Sarah i _Jim_ na Baker Street. Razem z Johnem.

– Nie, nie, nie... Ach. Za wcześnie. Przyszedł za wcześnie! Powinien wrócić za jakieś... O, jakąś godzinę temu – zdziwił się Sherlock, unosząc brew.

Rozejrzał się po podwórzu.

– Za wcześnie – mamrotał. – Przyszedł za wcześnie. Nie zdążyłem uprzedzić... Nie, nie, nie! Ach! – warknął na koniec, aż kilka osób wokół zwróciło na niego uwagę z uniesionymi brwiami.

Sherlock zerwał się z miejsca, biegnąc w stronę żółtej taśmy policyjnej, rozważając w myślach, jak powinien rozegrać rozmowę z Johnem. Taksówka, pierwsza rzecz. Musiał wezwać taksówkę... Och, jak mógł się wcześniej nie domyślić?

– Sherlock! Wracaj tutaj! Sherlock! – wołał za nim Lestrade.

A tak, miał sprawę. Sprawa. Jasne, sprawa. Powinien powiedzieć, kogo mają aresztować. Odwrócił się na pięcie, rozejrzał po twarzach funkcjonariuszy: zaniepokojonej Lestrade'a i kpiącej Donovan, reszta wpatrywała się w ziemię lub zaczęła zajmować miejscem zbrodni, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia swoim przełożonym. Długie wyjaśnienia kradły cenny czas, dlatego ograniczył się jedynie do wskazania sprawcy.

– No? Czego się dowiedziałeś? – podsunął inspektor, a kiedy Sherlock nie odpowiedział, zajęty zanalizowaniem swoich możliwości w konfrontacji z Johnem, podszedł do niego. – Wszystko w porządku? Chodzi o Johna? Pokłóciliście się? – Niepokój wyraźnie pobrzmiewał w głosie, ale to nieco otrzeźwiło Sherlocka.

– Nie, inspektorze.

Wyprostował się, a wzrok skupił wyłącznie na Lestradzie, kiedy zmrużył powieki i oświadczył bez wahania.

– Żona. To była żona. Bardzo sprytna, ale zapomniała... – westchnął.

Kpiący uśmieszek Donovan, kryjącej się za przełożonym, powstrzymały go od dalszej wypowiedzi. Nie, nie mógł sobie pozwoli na marnowanie czasu.

– Teraz to nieistotne. Aresztujcie żonę.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, szybkim krokiem kierując się w stronę tłumu gapiów, za którymi rozciągała się ulica i toczył ruch uliczny. Liczył na złapanie taryfy.

– Sherlock, gdzie się wybierasz? – Gdy inspektor nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, jęknął sfrustrowany. – Dobra, niech ci będzie. Masz się jutro pojawić na komisariacie! Słyszysz? Jutro rano w moim gabinecie! – zawołał.

– Wszystko wyjaśnię! – obiecał, gwiżdżąc na taksówkę, która podjechała niemal natychmiast, po tym jak wyłonił się z tłumu.

– Dzień dobry, szanowny kliencie. Dokąd zawieźć? – uśmiechnął się kierowca z wyraźnym zagranicznym akcentem.

Sherlock bez wahania podał adres.

– Pan widział, co się dzieje tam – wskazał ruchem głowy – z policją? Kradzież jakaś? – dociekał, oglądając w lusterku wstecznym oddalające się światła syren i flaszy aparatów.

– Tylko potrójne morderstwo. Sprawa rozwiązana – mamrotał Sherlock, siłą woli starając się nie patrzeć na gawędzącego mężczyznę. Nie potrzebował dodatkowych... rozpraszaczy.

Na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki zmierzającej ulicami przygotowującego się na święta bożonarodzeniowe Londynu zastanawiał się, jak wyglądała sytuacja na Baker Street. Sprawdził, kiedy nadeszło pierwsze połączenie od Johna... O której zadzwonił?

_Nieodebrane połączenie John Watson 2014–12–19 15:07:34._

_Nieodebrane połączenie John Watson 2014–12–19 15:06:52._

_Nieodebrane połączenie John Watson 2014–12–19 15:06:05._

_Nieodebrane połączenie John Watson 2014–12–19 15:05:37._

_Nieodebrane połączenie John Watson 2014–12–19 15:04:59._

Czyli przed dziesięcioma minutami. W tym czasie zadzwonił pięć razy, dodatkowo jeszcze wybrał numer inspektora, oznaczało to, że... Był wściekły. Dosłownie. Jednak fakt, że pomyślał o skontaktowaniu się z Sherlockiem, a potem z Lestradem, oznaczał, że... Znalazł się w bardzo poważnych kłopotach.

Na ekranie mrugała informacja o nowej wiadomości wysłana z zastrzeżonego numeru. Sherlock otworzył ją, czytając z lekkim uśmiechem treść.

_Twój mały przyjaciel właśnie wrócił. Lepiej żebyś szybko wrócił, Sherlock, bo z naszej randki nici. JM_

Godzina? Czternasta pięćdziesiąt siedem. Pięć minut zajęła Johnowi decyzja o skontaktowaniu się z Sherlockiem.

– Proszę się pośpieszyć – ponaglił taksówkarza.

Zatem... Co jeszcze wiedział?

John wrócił na Baker Street półtorej godziny po tym, jak opuścił je Sherlock. Co oznaczało, że Jim zajmował się Sarah przez ten czas. Wątpił, żeby zrobił niewinnemu dziecku krzywdę, ale jego perspektywa była nieco subiektywna. Jednak... Po kolei. Zaczęło się od...

_Taksówka podjeżdża pod Baker Street._ _John_ _wysiada z niej pogrążony w myślach. Zapomina, że przecież przeprowadził się kilkanaście miesięcy temu, chociaż_ _możliwe, że to przez fakt, że_ _od powrotu Sherlocka bywał regularnym gościem. Otwiera drzwi, możliwe, że wita się z panią Hudson. Przypuszczalnie nie ma jej jeszcze w mieszkaniu,_ _ale mimo braku odpowiedzi_ _wbiega na górę. Z zwraca uwagi._

_Gdyby zapukał,_ _Moriarty_ _mógłby ukryć się w sypialni Sherlocka. Miałby więcej czasu na decyzję, jednak kiedy usłyszał głos Johna, sprawa była przesądzona. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż czekać na nieuniknione. Gdyby próbował się wymknąć, kiedy lekarz wbiegał po schodach zwróciłby jego uwagę, wzbudził niepokój, a w przypadku wyszkolonego żołnierza mogło się to źle skończyć._ _Moriarty wysłał wiadomość do Sherlocka._ _Ale Jim wiedział o niespodziance ukrytej pod poduszką... Poczuł się nieco bezpieczniej, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał bronić tego miejsca, dlatego stał tam, kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach._

_John wbiega po schodach. Mieszkanie jest ciche. Puste. John wchodzi do kuchni... Wstawia wodę na herbatę, zagląda do lodówki, gdzie Sherlock trzyma spreparowane paliczki do dalszej analizy linii papilarnych – na słoik z dłonią nie znalazł miejsca, poza tym... policja odnalazła tylko palce. Co za marnotrawstwo dowodów!_

_John, skup się na Johnie,_ podpowiadał sobie w myślach _._

_Kiedy pochylił się nad zlewem – Sherlock znowu zapomniał pozmywać naczyń i uporządkować sprzętu laboratoryjnego – coś przykuło jego uwagę. Drgnął. John zawsze bezbłędnie wyczuwał zagrożenie. Nasłuchiwał, spodziewając się kroków,_ _spodziewając się ataku_ _. To nie mógł być Sherlock, chyba, że to rodzaj eksperymentu, do którego przyzwyczaił go w czasie dzielenia mieszkania. Nie, John domyślił się, że to_ _realne_ _niebezpieczeństwo. Inny rodzaj adrenaliny napędzał jego umysł i ciało, kiedy istniała realna groźba zagrożenia życia._

_Wyprostował się nad zlewem, sztywny i czujny, zaczerpnął tchu, dając sobie chwilę na przygotowanie i analizę w myślach narzędzi, mogących posłużyć jako broń. Ostatecznie złapał leżący na kuchence rondelek – którego Sherlock używał do podgrzewania butelki pod czas pierwszego nieudanego eksperymentu – i odwrócił się z rozmachem, rozchlapując krople wody na kuchennych płytkach. Jak bardzo żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą pistoletu!_

_I wtedy... John zamarł. W salonie, prawdopodobnie blisko fotela Sherlocka, tak, to musiało być blisko jego fotela, Jim był zbyt bystry, żeby go przeoczyć... Zatem blisko jego fotel stał śmiertelny wróg Johna Watsona. Człowiek, który jeszcze rok temu był martwy, który groził mu dwukrotnie, który zmusił Sherlocka do... do..._

No dalej, to już minęło. Sprawa rozwiązana. Do sfingowania własnego samobójstwa na oczach jedynego przyjaciela. W porządku, powiedział to. Och, nieco rozjaśniło to jego myśli. Interesujące. Zbyt emocjonalne – uczuciowe zaangażowanie w sprawę nigdy nie przynosiło korzyści, dlatego musiał zwalczyć wszelkie... sentymenty.

Zatem John... zobaczył Jima Moriarty'ego stojącego w salonie z dzieckiem opartym na biodrze. Może nie skojarzył na początku, że to jego córka, prawdopodobnie nie chciał skojarzyć faktów, to było zbyt... groteskowe. Zbyt niebezpieczne. Ale w końcu spojrzał na ubranko, może Sarah odwróciła się, wyczuwając go... I wiedział. Wiedział, że Jim Moriarty trzyma w rękach jego córkę, i Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co zamierzał z nią zrobić. Jednak zamiast panikować Moriarty...

– Proszę pana!

Sherlock zamrugał, rozglądając się. Taksówka zatrzymała się pod numer 221B, a kierowca przyglądał mu się ze złością i niepokojem. Imigrant. Żywił się fasfoodami. Plamy po sosie na koszuli i kołnierzu. Trzydzieści, trzydzieści trzy lata, żonaty. Kłopoty małżeńskie, żona go zdradza, a ona szuka pocieszenia w pubie i gronie znajomych. Nerwowy typ życia, liczne bójki... Kibic sportowy. Rugby? Nie, piłka nożna. W Londynie od kilku tygodni, wcześniej mieszkał na wsi. Wyraźnie bledszy, pierwsze objawy depresji...

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, jakby detektywa sam nie zdążył się zorientować. Może nie zdążył... Za poplamioną palcami szybą widział drzwi z numerem 221B.

Kilka kroków od wielkiej katastrofy, jaką był wściekły John Watson. Sherlock westchnął, musiał się z tym zmierzyć, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

– Tak, zauważyłem – uśmiechnął się, starając zachować pozory opanowania. Zapłacił mężczyźnie, prawie wyskakując z samochodu. – Reszty nie trzeba.

Nie sądził, aby zebrało jej się aż tak dużo, ale chciał jak najszybciej pożegnać mężczyznę, o którym przez sześć sekund dowiedział się więcej niż planował, w dodatku rozproszyło to jego myśli, koncentrujące się na istotniejszych kwestiach.

John musiał być już wcześniej rozdrażniony, a kiedy zobaczył Moriarty'ego w salonie z Sarah w ramionach...

Sherlock powinien to odpowiednio rozegrać. Znał Johna i wiedział, że sytuacja rozejdzie się po kościach, ale wysoce prawdopodobne była walka na pięści, która ostatecznie rozładowałaby napięcie. Jednak... musiał najpierw rozważyć inne możliwości, bo nie miał pewności, że gniew Johna zamiast skierować się całkowicie na niego, mógł obrać za cel Moriarty'ego. Wtedy konsultant kryminalny zmuszony był by do reakcji, a ponieważ miał solidne zaplecze i arsenał możliwości... Odpowiedź skończyłaby się przykrymi konsekwencjami dla Johna. I być może dla Sherlocka.

W normalnych okolicznościach cała sytuacja prawdopodobnie nie stanowiłoby problemu. Sherlock postarał się, żeby Sarah została pod opieką osoby odpowiedzialnej, bardziej niż on przynajmniej, którą John znał – niekoniecznie przepadał, ale znał – więc nie był obcy, a o to często rodzice martwili się, zostawiając dziecko z kimś innym niż oni sami. Jednak problem osadzał się na... samej osobie.

Zdjął płaszcz, szalik i rękawiczki, które porzucił przy wejściu. Wpadł na korytarz, kierując się od razu na schody.

– John? – zawołał, gdy usłyszał krzyki dobiegające z piętra.

Nastała cisza. Długa ciężka cisza, którą wypełniało sapanie i płacz dziecka.

– John? – zaczął, wchodząc w mniejszy korytarzyk prowadzący ze schodów do salonu.

Roztrzęsiona pani Hudson stała w progu z uniesionymi dłońmi; gdy spojrzała na Sherlocka, detektyw dostrzegł w szklących się oczach dezaprobatę, złość i rozczarowanie, a jednocześnie strach i troskę. Była na skraju płaczu, ale powstrzymywała się przed wybuchem.

John stał przed kanapą podejrzanie spokojny, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Sherlocka. Prostował i zginał palce, dłonie zwijając w pięści; starał się uspokoić, choć przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. Wyprostowana sylwetka zawodowego żołnierza w pełnej gotowości – reakcja na bliskie niebezpieczeństwo. Spoglądał przed siebie z silnie zaciśniętą szczęką. Długie wdechy. Kiedy się odezwał, nawet nie spojrzał na detektywa, jedynie zaczerpnął tchu, żeby móc się odezwać.

– Sherlock – przywitał się John chłodnym głosem.

Zła wróżba.

– Skoro już się zjawiłeś, chociaż nie raczyłeś nawet odebrać telefonu, kiedy dzwoniłem, a obiecałeś... – przerwał, bo jego głos znalazł się na granicy krzyku, a zapewne nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji; Sarah wciąż płakała, co było wyjątkowo rozpraszające, szczególnie, że Sherlock potrzebował wszystkich swoich umiejętności, aby rozwiązać kryzysową sytuację.

– Obiecałeś, Sherlock, obiecałeś – zamilkł, zamknął oczy i ponownie starał się skupić, masując nasadę nosa. – Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego... co on tutaj robi? – zapytał, wskazując palcem przed siebie, jednocześnie odwracając się w stronę Sherlocka.

W oczach lekarza zwykle spokojnych, cierpliwych, czasami rozbawionych nieporadnością przyjaciela, malował się gniew i żal. Złość tak czysta, że przez chwilę Sherlock nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa na swoją obronę.

– Ja... – zaczął. – Ja miałem tę sprawę i... – ciągnął, ale wiedział, że to nie tych słów spodziewał się John, sądząc po jego zmarszczonych brwiach i napiętych mięśniach.

Płacz Sarah wcale nie pomagał. Kiedy John miał wybuchnąć, Sherlock rzucił szybkie spojrzenie gospodyni.

– Pani Hudson – rzucił.

Kobieta przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Johna, aby otrząsnąć się, kiedy dotarły to niej słowa detektywa.

– Pani Hudson, czy może pani wziąć Sarah na dół?

Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na odgrodzeniu od płaczu, które nasiliło się, kiedy pokonał kilka kroków dzielących go od salonu. John przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zaskoczony niewypowiedzianą prośbą z szeroko otwartymi oczami, potem ponownie spojrzał przed siebie.

Pani Hudson podążyła w ślad za nim i westchnęła.

– Tak, oczywiście – odparła nerwowo.

Niemal podbiegła do Moriarty'ego, kiedy Sherlock zajął jej miejsce w progu, jedynie kątem oka dostrzegając, co działo się po drugiej stronie salonu. Skupił się całkowicie na Johnie.

Lekarz śledził każdy ruch konsultanta kryminalnego z pełną uwagą, napinając mięśnie, zaciskają dłonie w pięści, po chwili lekko je rozluźniając, co oznaczało, że Sarah była bezpieczna w ramionach pani Hudson. Wzrok Johna przesunął się w stronę kuchni, aby po chwili wrócić do poprzedniego punktu.

Dobrze, kiedy Sarah nie było w pobliżu, John skupi się wkrótce na nim, jego gniew i żal zostaną skierowane na Sherlocka, zadba o to... Tylko jeszcze nie wiedział jak. Czuł się zagubiony we wszystkich tych skrajnych emocjach, które promieniowały z całej postaci Johna. Wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, spowoduje wybuch. Musiał jednak zrobić pierwszy krok, licząc, że Moriarty nie rzuci w tym czasie złośliwym komentarzem.

Wzdrygnął się, czując dreszcze będące świadectwem bardzo intensywnej obserwacji.

– John, posłuchaj – poprosił, zyskując uwagę przyjaciela.

Tak, to był ten moment. John gwałtownie poderwał głowę w bok.

– Posłuchać?! – wrzasnął. – Poprosiłem cię tylko o jedną rzecz! Jedną rzecz! Wiem, że dla ciebie mogło się to wydawać niedorzeczne, ale... – urwał.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, podszedł po okno, zamarł, potem z impetem podszedł do Sherlocka.

– To moja córka, Sherlock! Rozumiesz?! Powierzyłem ci jej życie! Opiekę... A ty po prostu... po prostu... Boże, Sherlock... – jęknął, kręcąc głową.

Detektyw ukradkiem spojrzał na Jima, kiedy John ponownie odwrócił się w stronę okna. Mężczyzna stał z rękami w kieszeniach i w mokrej, zasmarkanej, _drogiej_ koszuli, obserwując całą scenę z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy; wzrok utkwiony w miotającym się lekarzu, tylko przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale Sherlock nie zdołał przez ten krótki moment rozszyfrować, co takiego się w nich kłębiło. Odwrócił wzrok w chwili, kiedy John wykonał obrót, gotowy do następnego starcia.

– Jak... Jak mogłeś pozwolić, żeby... – jęknął się, odchrząknął, jakby dopiero zauważył, _przypomniał sobie_ , że nie byli sami w mieszkaniu. – Jak mogłeś pozwolić, żeby... Jak on się tutaj dostał?! – Wymierzył palec w stronę Moriarty'ego, ale nie podążył za nim wzrokiem, skupiając się wyłącznie na Sherlocku.

Cisza wypełniła mieszkanie. John czegoś szukał, wpatrywał się w Sherlocka, a potem... zamarł. Otworzył szeroko oczy.

– To jest ta sprawa, tak? Ta, o której mówiłeś. Ta ze zdjęciami. Z _morderstwem_ – ciągnął John, a jego oczy wyrażały zbyt wiele emocji, żeby detektyw mógł za nimi nadążyć. – Prowadzisz sprawę! Tak, oczywiście, że chodzi o sprawę! Zawsze chodzi o cholerną sprawę!

John pokręcił głową, zawód pobrzmiewał w jego słowach tak wyraźnie, że Sherlock się skrzywił, chociaż narastała w nim irytacja. Chciał pozwolić Johnowi nakrzyczeć na niego, żeby potem mogli porozmawiać i wyjaśnić sytuację. Bolała go jednak myśl, że po tych wszystkich latach John myślał o nim w ten sposób. Nieprzyjemne uczucie ścisnęło go w piersi.

– Czego się spodziewałeś, John?! – odciął się. – Wiesz, jaki jestem! Przyszedłeś do mnie z niedorzeczną prośbą, wiedząc, _spodziewając się_ , że odmówię! Wiedziałeś, że nie nadaję się na opiekuna dla twojej córki! – warknął ostrzej niż zamierzał, mrużąc powieki, kiedy ciało Johna ponownie spięło się, a lekarz wyglądał, jakby chciał go uderzyć, zamiast tego zacisnął dłonie w pięści i sapał jak zmęczony po długim biegu.

– Nie miałem wyboru! Potrzebowałem twojej pomocy! I liczyłem, że chociaż raz... Chociaż ten jeden raz okażesz się... – urwał, jakby pożałował słów, które zamierzał powiedzieć.

– Jaki, John? – dociekał Sherlock, mimo że wyobrażał sobie, co takiego kłębiło się w głowie przyjaciela.

– Odpowiedzialny, do cholery! Chociaż raz! To było ważne – odparł John na chwilę stracił wolę walki.

Wtedy spojrzał w bok i gniew zapłonął na nowo. I wstyd, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o jego obecności i sceny, jaką odegrał chwilę temu na oczach przestępcy.

– Dalej nie odpowiedziałeś mi... Co on tutaj robi?! – wrzasnął lekarz, nie spuszczając wzroku z Mortiarty'ego. – Jak się dostał do twojego mieszkania? Gdybym nie pojawił się w porę... – urwał, przerażony własnymi słowami.

Jim Moriarty stał natomiast spokojnie, przyglądając się obu mężczyznom. Sherlock nadal nie mógł rozszyfrować, w jakim znajdował się nastroju. Nieco go dezorientowało, kiedy nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Ukradkiem spojrzał w stronę poduszki leżącej na fotelu. Szybko jednak oderwał od niej wzrok. Musiał skupić się na Johnie, odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie tak, żeby nie próbował go zabić.

– Nic by się nie stało – wyjaśnił Sherlock, łapiąc zaskoczone spojrzenie Johna.

– Co...?

Gniew ustąpił miejsca zmieszaniu, John cofnął się o krok, kręcąc głową.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nic by się nie stało? – zapytał podejrzliwie, zerkając na bok. – Co chcesz powiedzieć, Sherlock?

Tak, zdecydowanie John zaczął coś podejrzewać. Sherlock pozwolił mu przez chwilę iść tym tropem, ciesząc się, że przyjaciel zapomniał o córce. Płacz na dole także ucichł, co tylko sprzyjało realizacji jego pomysłu. Planu odwrócenia uwagi Johna Watsona od kwestii nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że znowu... Znowu gracie? To o to chodzi? O cholerną grę? Kolejną chorą zabawę tego psychopaty?

Sherlock zerknął na Moriarty'ego, który zmrużył powieki, naprężając mięśnie, jakby zamierzał odpowiedzieć, kiedy John nie przerywał, rzucił detektywowi jednoznaczne spojrzenie. Powinien uspokoić przyjaciela, zanim wydarzy się coś, z czego żaden z nich nie będzie zadowolony. W końcu miał do dyspozycji naładowany rewolwer pod poduszką i nie zawaha się go użyć, więc lepiej, żeby Sherlock w porę opanował swojego... _Johnny'ego_.

– Nie – odpowiedział, ale nawet on sam nie uwierzył we własne słowa.

Oczywiście, że chodziło grę. Zawsze chodziło o grę z _jego pająkiem_. Już od chwili, gdy wyznał, że między nimi zaiskrzyło. Przed salą sądową. Jednak wtedy Sherlock nie podejrzewał, że obaj sfingują własną śmierć, aby oszukać cały świat. Jakie to epickie. Dwóch zwaśnionych geniuszy popełnia samobójstwo, gdy jeden z nich zostaje przyłapany na kłamstwie.

– Więc...? – zapytał John, wzruszając ramionami, jakby nie interesowała go odpowiedź.

Co oznaczało, że naprawdę na nią czekał i starał się dać Sherlockowi czas do namysłu. Pomyślenia nad przekonującą wersją, bo był tylko krok od wezwania Lestrade'a albo Mycrofta, możliwe że obu, i opowiedzenia im interesującej historii o przygodzie detektywa.

– Pracuję nad ważną sprawą – zaczął.

John stanął pewniej, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i słuchał. Zagadki kryminalne to bezpieczny grunt znany i bliski im obu, choć niekiedy z różnych powodów. Czekał na dalszą wypowiedź.

– Ma związek z grupą przestępczą, która powstała po upadku sieci Moriaty'ego – blefował, podając na najbardziej wiarygodną wersję swojej teorii. Przy okazji mógł ją sprawdzić. – I uprzedzając twoje pytanie: Mycroft o niej wie – uprzedził.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Moriarty przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu z uwagą, ale nie miał wyboru, musiał być możliwie szczery z Johnem, bo lekarz za dobrze znał Sherlocka, żeby nie wyczuć kłamstwa, przynajmniej tak oczywistego jak to.

John nie przerywał, ukradkiem spoglądając na Moriarty'ego, co oznaczało, że uwierzył w tę wersję. A przynajmniej się starał.

– Skontaktowałem się ze pewnym człowiekiem, który wskazał konkretną drogę, powiązania ze strefami biznesowymi – ciągnął, włączając w to ofiarę prowadzonego śledztwa. – Nie skojarzyłem od razu powiązania, ale... – urwał, gwałtownie odwracając się w stronę Moriarty'ego, który przyglądał mu się z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Och, tak, tak, to właśnie to mu umykało. Istotny szczegół układanki, która została przygotowana specjalnie dla niego. I tylko dla niego.

– Ale...? – zapytał John, nagle zainteresowany wnioskami, do których dotarł detektyw.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Moriarty pokazał mu tę sprawę celowo, ale nie spodziewał się czegoś... _takiego._

– Ślady prowadziły do człowieka, którego znaleziono martwego na jego własnym podjeździe – podjął detektyw, nie odwracając spojrzenia od drugiego konsultanta.

Śledził każdą zmianę na jego twarzy, w postawie, każdy gest, który mógł podpowiedzieć mu, kiedy oddalał się od prawdy.

– Upozorowane morderstwo. Żona zamierzała zabić męża przy sprzyjającej okazji, jednak nie wiedziała jak... Dlatego skontaktowała się z profesjonalistą.

Moriarty uśmiechnął się pod nosem, John przewrócił oczami.

– Koneksje jej męża pozwoliły na zorganizowanie kontaktu. Nie przypuszczała, że zostanie zignorowana z powodu trywialności jej sprawy. – Sherlock prychnął. – Nie zamierzała jednak odpuścić. Od dawna miała klucz do pokoju męża, znała szyfr do sejfu, gdzie trzymał poufne dane. Kiedy wyjechał w delegację, włamała się do niego i skopiowała wszystkie teczki, nie mogła ich ze sobą... – Moriarty skrzywił się. – Och, zabrała je ze sobą... – Sherlock zamrugał.

Jak można być tak głupim? Otrzymał w odpowiedzi wymowne spojrzenie. Tak, racja, zwykli ludzie.

– Ale nie chodziło o teczki. – Pomruk aprobaty. – Chodziło o coś, co znalazła tam, ale nie wiedziała o prawdziwej wartości... Dyski. Dwa dyski z zaszyfrowanymi informacjami.

Moriarty usiadł w fotelu, rozkoszując się przedstawieniem. Dotarli do najciekawszego momentu spektaklu.

– Informacjami potrzebnymi do zniszczenia organizacji, w której prowadziłem śledztwo, potrzebnymi do zemsty, na tych, którzy zyskali najwięcej po śmierci Moriarty'ego. Jednak coś poszło nie tak. Ktoś zawalił. Dyski nie dotarły do adresata, ktoś je wykradł, zanim trafiły we właściwe ręce. W dodatku już wtedy brakowało do nich klucza. Ktoś inny go miał... Ktoś potężny, dlatego tak trudno było do nich dotrzeć. _Mycroft_ – szepnął Sherlock.

– Mycroft? – dociekał John. – Co ma z tym wspólnego Mycroft? Przecież mówiłeś, że chodziło o siatkę Moriarty'ego.

– John – zwrócił się do niego Sherlock, posyłając wymowne spojrzenie.

Lekarz pokiwał głową, jakby nie zrozumiał, a kiedy detektyw uniósł brew, John się zarumieniał.

– Kontynuuj – szepnął pod nosem.

Moriarty prychnął, ale jego oczy wyrażały uznanie dla dedukcji Sherlocka. Pająkbył dumny ze swojej muchy; podrzucił apetyczną przynętę, a ona dała się zwabić w pułapkę, czekając na drapieżnika.

– Ten, kto wykradł te dyski spróbował się do nich dostać, ale były dobrze zaszyfrowane. Zwróciły jednak uwagę MI5. Służby Bezpieczeństwa od dawna musiały uważnie śledzić działania organizacji budowanej na zgliszczach siatki Moriarty'ego.

Moriarty ponownie się skrzywił, ale nie skomentował. Milczał, a uśmiech błądził po jego twarzy. Sherlock nie mógł jedynie zrozumieć, dlaczego nie zabrał jeszcze słowa, upominając detektywa przed wyjawieniem zbyt wielu tajemnic.

– Ta sama osoba skontaktowała się z Moriartym, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie wiedziała, że to on, w sprawie tajemniczego notesu z kodami. Musiały być cenne, inaczej nie wzbudziłby podejrzeń. Ten ktoś wpadł na to, że istnieje między nimi powiązanie – wyjaśnił Sherlock. – Tylko dlaczego... – Zmrużył powieki, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób weszły w _jego_ posiadanie. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka łączyła obie sprawy był Sherlock, który kochał rozwiązywać zagadki kryminalne...

Uniósł brew. Mina Moriarty'ego mówiła, że ona też nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Sherlock został zaangażowany w sprawę. Nie mógł sobie jednak odmówić teatralnego gestu. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona, zrobił smutną minę, spuścił zawstydzony wzrok i ponownie spojrzał na detektywa, który przewrócił oczami. Psychopata ze słabością do dramatyzowania.

– No dobrze – przyznał John z tym dziwnym rodzajem podziwu, którego dopuszczał do głosu, kiedy chciał wyrazić szczere uznanie. – To jednak nie tłumaczy, dlaczego w twoim domu przebywa kryminalista odpowiedzialny za połowę przestępstw... – chrząknięcie. – … Połowę przestępstw w Wielkiej Brytanii... – cmoknięcie dezaprobaty – … albo jeszcze innych krajów... – Pomruk aprobaty. – … zupełnie wolny, podczas gdy powinien... – Jęknięcie – … podczas gdy powinny się nim zajmować tajne służby... – cichy, kpiący śmiech – … opiekując się moją córką! – warknął, posyłając mężczyźnie groźne spojrzenie.

Moriarty zignorował Johna i przechylił głowę w bok, jakby sam oczekiwał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

No tak, Sherlock powinien się spodziewać, że John tak łatwo nie odpuści.

– Zaprosiłem go tutaj – wyznał detektyw, rumieniąc się pod wpływem spojrzenia Johna i uśmieszku Moriarty'ego.

– Zaprosiłeś go? – powtórzył John, jakby nie uwierzył. Prawdopodobnie nie uwierzył albo pomyślał, że Sherlock do końca stracił rozum. – Zaprosiłeś go do mieszkania, w którym znajdowało się _dziecko_ , wiedząc, że dwa razy usiłował mnie zabić, żeby ci zaszkodzić?! – wrzasnął John. – Nie, czekaj, złe pytanie. Czyś ty oszalał?!

– Musiałem – odparł, ale gdy John spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, dodał: – Chciałem się spotkać na bezpiecznym gruncie. Gdyby coś mi groziło, Mycroft... – zaczął, ale podchwycił spojrzenie Moriarty'ego.

– Mycroft obserwuje mieszkanie, nie miałem się czego obawiać – ciągnął Sherlock, ale John nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Tak po prostu chciałeś się z nim spotkać. Jasne. Omówić sprawę. Wymienić się pogróżkami. Obgadać pięć sposobów na perfekcyjne morderstwo, a potem... Co potem? Pożegnać się? Wrócić do normalności? Sherlock, to przestępca! W razie gdybyś zapomniał, jesteś detektywem. Rozwiązujesz sprawę, policja łapie winowajcę, a sąd wydaje wyrok! Na litość boską, co sobie myślałeś _zapraszając_ go tutaj?!

Sherlock milczał.

– Proszę powiedz mi, że wiesz, co robisz, że masz absolutną pewność, że to było jedyne wyjście i konieczność, że masz w tym ukryty cel, którego jakoś nie dostrzegam. – Sherlock jedynie uniósł brew. – Tak, masz rację. Po prostu wyjaśnij mi, bo naprawdę tego nie rozumie, Sherlock.

John domagał się prawdy. A Moriarty przysłuchiwał się, chociaż udawał, że niewiele go to obchodzi. Chwila milczenia przedłużała się, a Sherlock nie potrafił znaleźć dobrej odpowiedzi.

– Sherlock? – zapytał zaniepokojony John, zerkają na Moariarty'ego, czy nie wykonywał podejrzanych ruchów, zupełnie jakby podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel był szantażowany. Nie po raz pierwszy życie Johna Watsona stanowiło kartę przetargową w ich rozgrywce i nie mógł winić lekarza o podejrzliwość.

– John – zaczął, ale głos mu się załamał.

– Tak? – Nadzieja pobrzmiewała w napiętym głosie.

– Wydaje mi się, chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć z całą stanowczością... – ciągnął Sherlock, co zwróciło uwagę także Moriarty'ego, który wyprostował się, a jego mina wyrażała szczere zainteresowanie. I coś, czego detektyw nie mógł umiejscowić. Znowu.

– Mów dalej – zachęcił John, prawdopodobnie dostrzegając szansę na uzyskanie oczekiwanych odpowiedzi.

– Od pewnego czasu... – jąkał się, wiedział o tym, ale nie potrafił zaradzić własnej tremie.

– Do cholery, Sherlock! – warknął John. – Mów!

– Jesteśmy razem!

John zamarł, otwierał i zamykał usta, usiłując nie wyglądać jak ryba wyciągnięta gwałtownie z wody, ale efekt był równie mizerny. Podobnie jak Sherlock nie wiedział, co mógłby więcej powiedzieć. A Moriarty milczał, tylko z większą godnością, chociaż detektyw widział zdumienie, maskowane kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Jego oczy jednak nie kłamały. Nie spodziewał się, że Sherlock przyzna się do tego albo nie uznał flirtowania i sporadycznych spotkań za... zawiązek. Nigdy do niczego nie doszło, jedynie nieśmiałe gesty Sherlocka, sprawdzającego intencję Moriarty'ego, potem własne zdolności uwodzenia, aż w końcu cichy kompromis osadzający się na dwuznacznych aluzjach.

Cała trójka stała w salonie w mieszkaniu na Baker Street, gdzie wdzierały się odgłosy kroków pani Hudson dudniące na parterze. Delikatny szum przejeżdżających samochodów przedzierał się przez uchylone okna. Sherlock poczuł potrzebę zapalenia.

– To... – spróbował John, ale zabrakło mu słów. – Sherlock, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę... Czy ty wiesz, co właśnie powiedziałeś? Co to znaczy?

– Tak, John. Wiem, co to znaczy. Nie jestem idiotą – parsknął detektyw, ale przez długą, napiętą chwilę zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem się nim nie okazał.

– Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Wybacz.

Słabe przeprosiny brzmiały w ściśniętym gardle lekarza, który spoglądał na przyjaciela, a potem na Moriarty'ego, jakby od niego spodziewał się usłyszeć więcej wyjaśnień, ale mężczyzna uparcie milczał, gapiąc się na Sherlock z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Więc... Jesteście razem? – zagaił John, ale po wypowiedzeniu tych słów lekkim tonem, sam się skrzywił i pożałował, że zaczął rozmowę. – Och, Boże, Sherlock – jęknął, przysiadł na kanapie, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Długo milczał, parokrotnie podrywając głowę, aby o coś zapytać, a kiedy spotkał się spojrzeniem z jednym z dwóch geniuszy wpatrujących się w niego w oczekiwaniu na reakcję, kręcił głową i ponownie ukrywał się przed światem.

Jak na razie przyjął informację o relacji Shelocka... dość spokojnie. Prawdopodobnie był za to odpowiedzialny szok, najgorsze mogło dopiero nadejść, więc powinien spodziewać się słownej potyczki, może nawet rękoczynów. Na razie jednak musiał czekać, gapiąc się na Johna, jednocześnie analizując podejrzaną ciszę za plecami.

Nie śmiał spojrzeć na Moriarty'ego w poszukiwaniu wskazówki, jak zinterpretować jego zachowanie. Obawiał się, że ujrzy w jego oczach coś, co sprawi, że zapragnie jeszcze bardziej zapaść się pod ziemię. John był jego przyjacielem, wyrozumiałym, który tolerował _wybryki_ Sherlocka z pobłażliwą miną. Detektyw nie wstydził się przed nim obnażyć słabości, bo wiedział, że John nie wykorzysta tego przeciwko niemu, nie będzie kpił _zbyt długo_ z nieporadności genialnego detektywa w tym niezbadanym obszarze ludzkich uczuć. Moriarty z drugiej strony...

– Zatem jesteście razem – podjął wreszcie John szeptem. – Jak kto właściwie? Para? Umawiacie się na randki? Chodzicie razem na wspólne... – Ugryzł się w język i odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie, nie umawiamy się.

– Więc... tak po prostu od jakiegoś czasu _Jim –_ _z_ aakcentował imię Moriarty'ego z taką słodyczą, że Sherlock aż się skrzywił – wpada tutaj i... co razem robicie? Konsultujecie sprawę? Pyta się, jak podrzucić dowody, żeby policja się nie zorientowała? Albo ty _chwalisz_ _się mu_ , jak rozwiązałeś swoją ostatnią sprawę?

Czy John był... zazdrosny? Zapewne chciał, żeby Sherlock pomyślał, że był cyniczny, ale... nie, to nie była zazdrość, lecz pewna tęsknota. To właśnie to robili razem, kiedy wracali na Baker Street, a gazety drukowały kolejne artykuły, rozważając domniemany związek między Johnem a Sherlockiem.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – parsknął.

Czuł się zraniony. To, co było między nim a Johnem było wyjątkowe na swój sposób. Pierwsza osoba, która zaakceptowała Sherlocka i nie domagała się, żeby się zmienił, w ten sposób sprawiając, że zaczął się otwierać na ludzi. John sądził, że... Och, więc o to chodziło? Tego się obawiał? O tym pomyślał w tej chwili? Że Sherlock był w nim zakochany przez ten cały czas?

Starał się coś odpowiedzieć. Wyjaśnić. Policzki detektywa zalała czerwień zawstydzenia i złości, kiedy odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do kuchni. Byle nie widzieć przez chwilę Johna. Musiał się uspokoić i skoncentrować. Tak, ochłonąć, mimo że zachowanie przyjaciela zabolało bardziej niż jawna dezaprobata.

Z kuchni widział jedynie Moriarty'ego przyglądającego mu się z pewną wyrozumiałością, jednak wrażenie szybko minęło, bo przywdział na twarz kpiący uśmieszek, odwracając się w stronę Johna.

– Tak, cóż... – usłyszał niepewny głos lekarza.

– Na litość boską, John! – warknął Sherlock, pochylając się nad blatem. – Umawiam się z Moriartym, tym samym Moriartym, który odpowiedzialny jest wydarzenia sprzed trzech lat! Który próbował nas wysadzić w powietrze na basenie, który zniszczył moją reputację, który zmusił mnie do sfingowania samobójstwa, który... który podpowiedział Irene Adler, jak ma mnie podejść i... Tak, John, umawiamy się, do licha! Coś jeszcze? – warknął, zanim poderwał głowę na dźwięk cichego śmiechu.

Obrzucił spojrzeniem Jima. Mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego, tylko na Johna.

– Niech mnie, doktorze Watson, kto by się spodziewał – zaśmiał się Moriarty z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Mały, wierny przyjaciel Sherlocka martwi się, że mógł zranić uczucia swojego drogiego _kompana_ – zakpił, ale w jego głosie nie było złości, jedynie... coś innego. Mniej złowrogiego.

– Po prostu... Nie wiem, co mam myśleć – szepnął John. – Po tej sprawie z Irene Adler myślałem... I Sherlock był taki... Ale w takim razie...

John zdawał się nie zauważyć, że rozmawiał z Moriartym.

– Co w takim razie? Sherlock ma uczucia? Potrafi się zakochać? Och, daj spokój! Stać cię na więcej – warknął Moriarty, broniąc honoru detektyw, co ten przyjął z prawdziwym zdumieniem. – O co tak naprawdę chodzi? No, jesteśmy tylko my. Możesz śmiało powiedzieć, obiecuję – uniósł dwa palce, a rękę przyłożył do serca. – _Obiecuję_ , że nikomu nie powiem. Jeżeli martwisz się opinią, że _Sopelka_ nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Lepsza partia – przyznał z udawanym smutkiem, uparcie nie spoglądając na Sherlocka. – No dalej, Johnny, śmiało, nie bądź nieśmiały. Wiem, że tego chcesz – zachęcał Moriarty śpiewnym głosem przeciągając samogłoski.

– Ja nie... To znaczy... Och, do diaska! Nie, wiesz, co? Masz rację – odparł John, brzmiąc na pewnego siebie, możliwe, że przez znajomy grunt, na który zaprowadził go Moriarty. – Sherlock, możesz umawiać się z kim chcesz, to twoja sprawa. I nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś gejem...

– Ależ obchodzi, nie kłam – zaśmiał się Moriarty. _Jim._

– W porządku, obchodzi – warknął. – Zależy mi na... – urwał zakłopotany.

Sherlock słuchał, jak głos Johna drży, ale nie planował wyjść ze swojego ukrycia, czując, że wycofanie się może przynieść więcej korzyści.

– Obchodzi mnie, że Sherlock planuje się związać z kryminalistą!

– Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczył z dezaprobatą Moriarty. – Nie! Znowu kłamiesz. Nie lubimy, kiedy kłamiesz, dlatego... – Moriarty wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się z zawodem. – Może nie kłam? – zasugerował, po czym ciągnął dalej: – Przeszkadza ci coś innego, obaj wiemy, co to jest, musisz to tylko powiedzieć głośno. A tak poza tym... Sherlock nie jest gejem – szepnął konspiracyjnie, pochylając się nieco w stronę Johna.

– Co? – sapnął lekarz.

– O, więc jednak o to chodzi – zdziwił się Moriarty, zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Johna z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które usłyszałeś dzisiaj, naprawdę najbardziej boli cię fakt, że twój przyjaciel _jest_ gejem? Nie sądzisz, że to trochę... nieczułe? W końcu nie miałeś nic przeciwko, kiedy umawiał się z nasz drogą Irene, chociaż wiedziałeś, że to się dobrze nie skończy. Ile razy patrzyłeś na telefon i myślałeś, że, och, tak jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem, powinieneś go powstrzymać? Ile razy chciałeś, żeby to ty, kawaler John Watson, który jako jedyny stał u jego boku w trudnych chwilach, był obiektem takiego szczególnego traktowania, a potem wmawiałeś sobie, że zasłużył na szczęście, aż w końcu wyczekiwałeś, aż cała sprawa się zawali? Żałowałeś, że zginęła? Było ci choć trochę żal biednego Sherlocka, gdy zobaczyłeś, co spowodowała odrobina miłości? Przyznaj się, tak między nami, cieszyłeś się? Masz moje słowo, że nie będę oceniał – zaśmiał się, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście, który musiał być spowodowany reakcją Johna.

– Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać – warknął John, podrywając się z miejsca.

– Och, Johnny, a gdzie tutaj zabawa, psuje nastrój – marudził Moriarty, ale błysk w oczach, który pojawił się, kiedy spojrzał na Sherlocka, sprawiał wrażenie... zadowolonego.

John pojawił się nagle w korytarzu, mierząc detektywa spojrzeniem.

– Porozmawiamy później. Sami – poinformował i zniknął, zbiegając po schodach.

Sherlock potrzebował kilku minut, żeby ochłonąć. Trzask drzwi wyjściowych

– Wiesz, że to nieprawda – oświadczył, wchodząc do salonu i siadając na fotelu Johna. Tym razem nie przeszkadzała mu zamiana miejsce. Przywitał ją z lekkim uśmiechem, ale bez złości.

Moriarty wyjął spod poduszki rewolwer i opróżnił bębenek. Naboje ciężko leżały w jego otwartej dłoni, a oczy utkwione były w lufie.

– Wiem – oznajmił i wzruszył ramionami, zanim odłożył rewolwer i odwrócił prawą rękę, żeby naboje spadły na stolik, wydobywając z niego głuchy odgłos. – Chciałem się go pozbyć, zaczynał mnie denerwować, a wiesz, co się dzieje, kiedy zły – zaśmiał się, wciąż odmawiał spojrzenia na Sherlocka.

Detektyw zaśmiał się.

– I kto teraz kłamie?

Moriarty parsknął.

– Broniłeś mojego honoru.

– Możliwe – przyznał Moriarty.

– Chciałeś go zranić. To, co powiedział odnośnie naszych spotkań... – podjął Sherlock, szukając rozwiązania. – Ale dlaczego?

Krótkie parsknięcie.

– Och, Sherlock – zaśmiał się, w końcu patrząc mu w oczy. – Wiesz, czego obawiają się mężczyźni, kiedy dowiadując się, że ich najlepszy przyjaciel okazuje się gejem?

Detektyw milczał, bo miał swoje podejrzenia, czytał kilka artykułów na ten temat, oglądał nawet programy rozrywkowe z Johnem i panią Hudson, kiedy nie mieli żadnej sprawy.

– Boją się, że byli obiektem ten miłości. Takie wyznania, _kochanie_ , potrafią zniszczyć wieloletnią przyjaźń – odparł, a przez jego twarz przemknął smutny grymas.

– John jest inny – zapewnił Sherlock.

– Po wieloma względami, tak – przyznał Moriarty z uśmiechem.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Sherlock, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

– A co z naszą umówioną randką? Będziemy rozmawiać o Johnie? – parsknął, oparł policzek na pięści, wspierając się na podłokietniku fotela; nadal miał podwinięte rękawy koszuli. Wyglądał, jak gospodarz mieszkania, a nie gość.

Sherlock milczał, unosząc brew. Nie dał się sprowokować. Żaden nie przerwał ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Tutaj zawsze chodzi o ciebie, nie wiedziałeś? Wszystkie panny na balu zabiegają o twoje względy, a ty jesteś taki oschły. Aż tu nagle pojawi się jedna, brzydka, o której krążą plotki, że zleca osiłkom pobicie byłego chłopaka. I co ty robisz? – zapytał Moriarty, opierając łokcie na kolanach, pochylił się w stronę Sherlocka. – Prosisz ją do tańca – zaśmiał się, kiedy Sherlock wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– John nie jest we mnie zakochany, do licha! Ma żonę i córkę! – warknął.

– Och, Sherlock, _kochanie_ , musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć – zapewnił Moriarty, przechylając głowę w bok. – Oczywiście, że John cię nie kocha, ale wie, że teraz nie będzie jedynym twoim _jedynym_ _przyjacielem –_ uśmiechnął się szerzej, na widok zdumienia detektywa.

– Nie jesteś moim przyjacielem – syknął Sherlock, jednak pożałował swoich słów, kiedy na twarzy Moriarty'ego zagościł psotny uśmiech.

– Kim więc dla ciebie jestem? Umieram z ciekawości.

Detektyw zmrużył oczy, doszukując się kolejnej prowokacji.

– Kimś innym.

– Och, Sherlock, daj spokój – oburzył się. – Psujesz zabawę.

– Nie zamierzam się bawić – mamrotał, rumieniąc się po czubki uszu.

– Och, nie ma z tobą w ogóle zabawy – poskarżył się Moriarty, ale odpuścił. – Schowek za pralką? Naprawdę? Spodziewałem się czegoś trudniejszego – zaśmiał się, wyciągając spod sterty gazet kopertę.

Sherlock zaśmiał się.

– Ludzie Mycrofta – przyznał. – Jeden z podsłuchów była w sypialni – dodał, sugestywnie unosząc brew.

Moriarty parsknął.

– O, czyżby nasz _Sopelek_ się czegoś spodziewał? – zaśmiał się, ale spoważniał równie szybko. – Skąd je masz, Sherlock. Na pewno nie od _braciszka_.

Detektyw parsknął.

– Od Świętego Mikołaja – zaśmiał się na widok miny Moriarty'ego – pełnej politowania i urazy za traktowanie go protekcjonalnie. – Nie czytałeś listu?

Drugi konsultant spojrzał na kopertę, ale nie sięgnął po nią.

– Masz pozdrowienia od pana Smitha – zaryzykował Sherlock, przypuszczając, że Moriarty zrozumie, o kogo chodziło. Nie pomylił się. Szczery śmiech był tego najlepszym dowodem.

– Och, Sherlock, Sherlock.

Kręcił głową, ale uśmiech nadal nie znikał z jego ust.

– Jakie było twoje życzenie? Czego chciałeś od biednego Mikołaja? Zagadki stulecia?

– Moje już się spełniło – zapewnił Sherlock i tym razem nie kłamał. – A jednak nadal tutaj jesteśmy. Hm. Jakie było twoje życzenie, _Jim_?

– Przecież wiesz, Sherly, przecież wiesz. Chodzi ci teraz po głowie, ale nie możesz uwierzyć, że to takie proste, prawda? – zapytał. – Ale... Sam powiedziałeś, że mamy czas.

– Mycroft dał nam dwa dni – wyjaśnił Sherlock, na co Moriarty parsknął.

– Kto by się spodziewał. Nawet Sople topnieją, podczas świąt.

Wstał, prostując rękawy.

– Przygotuj herbatę, ja załatwię parę spraw i jestem cały twój – oświadczył, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. – Musimy wykorzystać ten świąteczny cud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teraz czas na krótkie podsumowanie aka refleksje post-fikowe.  
> Fika napisałam zainspirowana fikiem "Druga gra" autorstwa isshi <3 A konkretniej dyskusją odnośnie ojcostwa... Mycrofta i jego nadmiernej opiekuńczości wobec Sherlocka. Tak, inspiracje często pojawiają się... dziwnych miejscach.  
> Generalnie fik miał się osadzać na krótkim spotkaniu Sherlocka ze światem rocznej Sarah, uszczypliwą wymianą zdań między Johnem a Sherlockiem, po których nastąpiłyby świąteczne przygotowania i spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Ot, prosta komedyjka świąteczna, tak na poprawę humoru. Jim Moriarty nie był uwzględniany w początkowych planach. Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że... był martwy.  
> Tylko gdzieś po drodze się w nich pojawił i zapanował chaos. Dosłownie. Efekt znaleźliście w tych trzech rozdziałach, a ja póki co odmawiam z nimi dalszej współpracy. Na następną rundę, którą planuję, muszę się przygotować. Będzie zagadka, będzie ten romans, który romansem nie jest, ale generalnie spełnia większość kryteriów, będzie też dużo, dużo Jim, musi być <3 Ale to za długi, długi czas...  
> Wiem, że w tekście jest dużo błędów, ale z ich poprawieniem, doszlifowaniem tej przewijającej się zagadki, która... e, nie jest tak spójna jak powinna być, bo pojawiają się bobki zbyt hulaszczej wyobraźni autorki, zajmę się za miesiąc, dwa, kiedy odpocznę od tekstu i nabiorę dystansu (użalając się nad sobą z powodu... zrobienia ze świątecznej komedyjki prawie poważnego angstu i faktu, że bohaterowie mnie w ogóle nie słuchali, odwrócili się tyłem i robili, co chcieli, szczególnie na końcu - a ja chciałam takiego romantycznego pocałunku na koniec TT_TT ).  
> Cieszę się, że dotarliście do końca. Dziękuję ślicznie za poświęcony czas, za zostawiony komentarz oraz kudos i polecam się na przyszłość. Mam nadzieję, że bliższą niż dalszą <3


End file.
